The New Generation
by theanonlia
Summary: SYOC CLOSED. The new young justice team has been assembled and they're stronger than the last. However, they have many challenges to overcome, both personally (their relationships with each other) and physically, as the villains are after them. With limited time, the older team will have to work even harder to train them, especially when one of them looses control of her powers.
1. Characters

**A/N: Here are the main characters for the team! Thanks to all the entries and all characters are creds to the authors who submitted them. I do not own Young Justice because if I did, I would have made a season 3...**

* * *

 **Character 1**

Name: Owen Joseph Greene

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: Suntanned skin, shaggy, dirty blonde hair with that constant, 'just rolled out of bed' look to it, bright blue eyes, dimples, mostly straight teeth, but more crooked on the bottom. Muscular torso and arms, with an athletic build overall. Thick eyebrows, but not bushy, that are partially covered by his hair (which goes to about halfway down the nape of his neck)

Height/Weight: 5'10", 135-140 lbs

Nationality: Just American/Caucasian. He's of Norwegian descent though, mainly his great grandparents.

Hero name: Echo

Likes: Running or jogging, reading (mostly sci-fi or dystopian stuff), surfing, watching movies, his friends, banter, pranking, alternative music

Dislikes: People who can't take a joke, backstabbers/traitors, arrogance, cats, writing, guns, spiders

Costume when fighting: No mask, actually coordinates with his mentor, Black Canary, very well. He wears a blue jacket over a black shirt, though he did draw the line at the fishnets ;) Instead, he simply wears black pants and boots.

Everyday clothes: He likes a simple look, mainly jeans and a short-sleeved v-neck top, either in grey or blue. He also wears black Converse or maroon Vans.

Undercover Costumes: No change for stealth, but for polar he just wears a heavy white coat, white bottoms, and white snow boots.

Powers/Abilities: Sonic voice/projection of voice, like Black Canary. Despite his sonic cry, his voice is actually on the deeper side (but not like, baritone deep).

Mentor: Black Canary

Backstory: It's classic and cliché, actually, something Owen sometimes gets embarrassed about (since it's so…typical.) He grew up in a nice home in California, right by the beach. Good grades, good-looking, popular, nice life overall. He has two loving parents who don't know about his… extracurricular activities. He's especially close with his mother, a biochemist. In a classic, comic-book event, Owen was exposed to some type of radiation at age 14 while visiting his mother in her lab at work one day. Unaware, he simply went home and carried on with his day. He woke up the next morning, had a spider crawling up his leg, and let out a scream. A supersonic one. When his parents rushed in, the dazed Owen brushed them off, telling them it was his alarm or something. They still, to this day, have no idea of their son's powers. He doesn't love his powers, as it's not exactly deemed 'manly' to have a high-pitched scream.

Personality: Definitely the class clown type of kid, witty and whatnot and always pulling pranks and acting foolish, but also low-key sensitive, and serious and hard-working in the right moments. He cares about people's feelings, and respects everyone. He's actually pretty domestic; as in he gets along very well with kids and can also cook (well, somewhat). He loves alternative/rock music, bands like The Killers, Green Day, U2, etc. He's also very protective and loyal, almost to a fault. If anything, his downfall would be his constant need to be there for everyone and everything at once, biting off more than he can chew, that type of thing.

Does he/she want to be in a relationship?: Yes. He's actually a pretty romantic kid, and would probably go for a girl who can hold her own and banter with him, who also shares a few of his interests but contrasts him enough to make their friendship/relationship fun and interesting.

* * *

 **Character 2**

Name: James "Jimmy" Turner

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Apperance: Jimmy has a lean yet muscular build, his face is also longresearch d lean and considered handsome. His dark brown hair comes above the shoulders and his eyes are a glowing green.

Height/weight: 5"10 and 160 lbs

Nationality: Irish American

Superhero name: Gray Ghost

Likes: Enjoys playing video games and watching films and tv shows (his favourites being Breaking Bad, Blackadder and the Gray Ghost), enjoys playing practical jokes on people with his powers. Finds stress relief in gymastics and kick boxing. Likes to cook, particulary Indian food (he can't get enough of curry), also likes writing with aspirations of being a screen writer.

Dislikes: Horror films (ironic), cherry products, his friends being hurt

Costume: In his hero identity, Peter wears a dark grey leather body suit that leaves his face, but covers this with a black cowl attached to his cloak, which is held to his costume using a silver chain. He wears black fingerless gloves and boots

Everyday: He is quite casual in his clothing chose, often wearing jeans with a zip on hoodie and trainers. Often wears t shirts with pop culture references. For formal occasions he wears navy suits.

Undercover: Depends on the situation

Powers and abilities: Like ghosts and spirits from lore and mythology, Gray Ghost is able to make himself become intangible to phase through solid objects, he can also make other people and objects intangible through physical contact. Can also become invisible. He has the power to possess other living beings, able to control them for a limited period. He is also able to survive in most environment, as he doesn't need nourishment or oxygen. He can also fly and has a degree of enhanced strength. He is highly intelligent in many subjects. Skilled Gymnast and hand to hand combatant.

Mentor: Wonder Woman

Backstory: James Turner parents were paranormal researchers, who specialised in a dimension called the fade. In their research they had befriended a spiritual being known only as the spirit. One day, a group of terrorists broke into the family's house to steal their research for their employer Maxwell Lord, in the process sabotaged the equipment that was used to travel between earth and the fade. James' parents were killed in the resulting explosion, but the spirit saved James by bonding to him and in doing so sacrificed his connection to the fade. James was found Wonder Woman, who took him in the be treated. It was during this period that James discovered his powers, causing him to be withdrawn but Wonder Woman was able to help him control his powers, and in time she took him to the Justice League to be trained further. The spirit still remained however, as both James and the spirit were one being guiding each other in hopes of finding their purpose in the world.

Personality: Though mischevious and humorous, he is generally considered a good person with noble intentions. He is a very sociable person able to make friends easily. Though a calm person, he can become agressive in combat when his friends are hurt.

Is he interested in being in a relationship: Yes, he wants to meet that miss right

Additional information: When deciding his hero identity, James meets with the Gray Ghost actor Simon Trent about using his identity. Simon agrees to this and the two have remained in touch.

* * *

 **Character 3:**

Name: Mika Tsubame

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Oval face with slightly wavy hair ending at the small of her back. Bangs with a slightly off-center part help frame her face and bring attention to her light brown almond shaped eyes. Small soft nose with full lips. Slight tan. Long legs but short torso with a high waist.

Nationality: Japanese-American

Hero name: Kage

Likes: Watching the night sky, stargazing to an extent. Fireflies on a summer night. Mint chip Ice Cream. Macarons. Fall Leaves. Making certain people embarrased/uncomfortable. Singing in the shower.

Dislikes: Not knowing the truth. Hot nights. Being bored. Snobby people who treats less fortunate like trash. Won't eat broccoli. Being under-estimated. Being lied to.

Costume when fighting: Loose black tank top with a hood showing a gold colored bandeu. Under a black haori jacket and the images of fireflies peppering the bottom. On the back is a kanji for Kage in gold-colored lettering. Black shorts that puff out a little to hide the pockets. Knee guards over knee-high black socks and ankle boots. Black Domino mask.

Everyday clothes: Think geek chic. Definitely a lot of blazers and collared tops, or even attachable collar necklaces. She loves high-waisted pants and sneakers. Reading glasses are kept at all time but only used when needed. Sweaters and jeans are her go-to lazy day outfit. General outfit is a loose top over a large even oversized button up not well buttone up. Top slightly tucked in high waisted jeans rolled up to the ankles and converse. Hair usually in a high pony tail or in a bun.

Undercover Costumes:

Stealth Mode: Pretty much the same:

Winter mode: Put a long sleeve under the jacket instead of a tank top, black pants instead of shorts, and a scarf and we're good to go.

Powers/Ability: A hand to hand combat specialist with psychiatrist background and a knack in sleight of hand, illusions, and deception/mimicry; she'd be your perfect thief. She can read people through visual and verbal cues as well as she can project illusions and deceive anyone. A master of disguise and recon.

Mentor: Zatara

Backstory: Her father, a retired magician turned lawyer, and her mother, a psychologist, had taught her about humans and their habit to lie, and cheat at an early age. They had also taught her to be proud of her culture and raised her on the ideas of honor from the samurais, but also the wit of the ninjas of legend. Her family was well off and she had been given the chance to do every activity she wanted, judo, aikido, gymnastics you name it. It didn't help that she was a quick learner and got bored easily with her activities.

Her father well known in his days as a magician and even more so as a lawyer had instilled a sense of not only wonder but justice in her and it had cultivated into something more than her father would've expected. Her father unfortunately was shot due to a case he had taken against the yakuza. Taken in by Zatara to cultivate the magic she had apparently inherited from her father she specialized in illusions rather than spells of any sort as she hated speaking backwards. From her mother she had learned how to analyse people and in a sense read their minds and predict their moves, as the general populace are quite predictable and adhere to social norms.

Personality: With most people she is blunt; she doesn't like to beat around the bush. She lives her life at her own pace but always finishes what she starts and dislikes others who can't do even that. Although she also has a distaste for liars she excels at acting and can easily spot a lie when told one. She has some dark humor and can be considered sadistic at the wrong times, that is usually conveyed in her habit of teasing others and plainly enjoying the superficial harm or distress physically or mentally of others. Observant and intelligent, she can sometimes get lost in her thoughts.

She tends to get tunnel vision when working on something for an extended amount of time. She gets bored easily and resorts to games or watching people to keep her entertained as there are many different kinds of people and all of them change and adapt. She's confident in her abilities to read others like an open book, but she's hasty in her judgement of others. She's cynical when it comes to strangers and their motives but easily trusts her friends and so can be considered quite naive to those that know her. She often overlooks the necessities of life, such as proper nutrition and sleep, and when tired becomes a bit of an air head. She may forget to eat her veggies every now and then but she definitely will never forget about her stash of candies and cakes in the kitchen. She may be a bit harsh on others but she protects her friends and loves them in her own weird way. Surprisingly really good with children in a tough love kind of way.

Does he/she want to be in a relationship?: Sure.

* * *

 **Character 4**

Name: Dominick Carlyle

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has shaggy, jet black hair with green eyes. He has a thin, slightly athletic build. He has fair skin with a scar on his eyebrow. His hair is combed over on one side with strands that spill out.

Height/Weight: 5'7", 145 lbs.

Nationality: American

Hero name: Relic

Likes: hanging out with friends, fiddling with gadgets and technology, being useful, strategy games, rock and roll, philosophy and poetry, carnivals, quiet and tranquility.

Dislikes: Hypocrisy, abrasive or overly-violent people (unless given a good reason why) , being useless, people who can't accept individuals, materialistic people, loud noises, misuse of electronics.

Costume when fighting: Has a black, long sleeved skin tight shirt with dark red highlights and black pants with dark red highlights. Has 3 red claws marks designed on his chest. Wears knee high black boots with black shin guards. Has on gloves on with claws at the end he uses when fighting. Sewn on a hood on the back of the suit to put on along with a full domino mask. Wears a quiver on his back and a black bow.

Everyday clothes: He wears a dark brown shirt with a grey undershirt with light blue jeans and checkered vans. His fingers are bandaged with the word "Fate" written on it with black marker. He usually has on a black blazer to complete the look.

Undercover Costumes: He wears a black tuxedo as a tribute to James Bond. Had it custom made to befit his lifestyle. In the cold, he has on a grey down jacket and black cargo pants with a beanie.

Powers/Abilities: He has heightened sesnes and is highly intelligent. He is an trained acrobat and hand to hand specialist. But, most of all is an expert at the bow and arrow.

Mentor: Green Arrow

Backstory: Dominick was born into a rather dull house. His mom and dad were never there and he spent most of his time alone. So, he decided to just up and leave, as a kid he didn't think this through. After a couple of weeks of living by himself on the streets, he tried to take the tires from an expensive looking car. Before he could, he was grabbed from behind by the man who the car. They traded a few words and that man decided to take Dominick and adopt him. Turns out, that was the renown hero, Green Arrow. He saw potential on Dominick and took him under his wing. He and Speedy grew to have a heated rivalry with each other, always trying to one up the other but they have a mutual respect. Ever since then, he's been training and preparing himself to become the greatest hero their ever was.

Personality: He has a pretty relaxed vibe and loves to put in patronizing or sarcastic quips. He's always joking around and thinks of himself as a cool guy and a ladies man. He can't seem to keep his big mouth shut and can be cocky, over-confident and slightly arrogant. He's always tries to resolve the conflict, but isn't afraid to get in it. Really just wants to be useful for others and be viewed as someone who people look up to and come to when they have problems. One thing he loves to do is taunt and make fun of his enemies. When he's in hero mode, he tends to get a bit more colder and serious and certainly doesn't take failure or defeat lightly. He can be a bit obsessive for somethings. He usually takes cheap shots or cheats to level the playing field against super powered enemies.

Does he/she want to be in a relationship?: Yes

Anything else: Is a devoted vegetarian. Likes to perform many flips and other risky manuevers when fighting, it gives him a rush he loves to have.

* * *

 **Character 5**

Name: Matthew Jeremy Carson

Age: 16 (turning 17)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Jet black messy hair. He's not too muscly, but has a nice body. He has black eyes, which have blue outlines on the pupil. He has a nice tan. He has a scar on his upper back.

Height/Weight: 5'11, 160lbs

Nationality: Scottish and Romanian

Hero name: Dash

Likes: Eating… seriously…, movies, video games, science and math, running (DUH), playing pranks and spending time with people cares about.

Dislikes: Cocky people, sitting still, snakes, girls who flirt with him only to get famous, fake people, anything that smells like airplanes.

Costume when fighting: Gray and black spandex jumpsuit (like all the speedsters), a headpiece like Wally's that still shows his hair which can sometimes get in his way. A black and white mask, and fingerless gloves. Black sneakers that were made for him.

Everyday clothes: His main fashion is a pair of jeans or shorts and a graphic tee shirt or a hoodie. He normally wears converse of new Nikes. For formal wear, he wears a black and whit suit which has his mask.

Undercover Costumes: Same as his normal costume, but all black.

Mentor: Barry Allen

Backstory: Wally and Barry were investigating an explosion at a laboratory in a school. They found Matthew passed out in the lab. Thinking something could have happened to him, the two speedsters brought him to their home. When he woke up, he couldn't control his speed. Wally and Barry tried to explain everything and they told matthew's parents about everything. Matthew was quite shocked first, but soon settled into the situation. His parents were quite supportive as well. He started training with the Flash, but whenever Flash needs to go, Wally hangs out with him. Wally and Matthew soon became great friends, pulling pranks with Nightwing and his sister. Matthew and Aliyah soon became great friends and soon many people knew them as the dynamic duo. The justice league are quite close to them too. Well, this was since they snuck out to fight crime. Let's just say that Nightwing was much more over protective than Batman.

Personality: He's a flirty guy, but does it as a joke. He can be serious at times, but can take things too seriously. He often needs calming down in nerve wrecking situations. He is a big joker and is quite popular due to his 'charm'. He is quite humble though and has a soft spot for babies.

Does he/she want to be in a relationship?: YAAAAA **cough** his best friend **cough**

Anything else: He's a very smart person, but not a lot of people see it. He has a catch phrase; "Whatever you think I did, I did not do it".

* * *

 **Character 6**

Name: Aaliyah Sioban Trax

Age: 16

Gender: Female

What do they look like?: Black hair (a few inches past the shoulder) with black eyes. She has long eyelashes and has a nice tan. She has a scar on her right shoulder. She has a bit of hair that always hangs loose.

Weight/height: 5'6, 120 lbs.

Nationality: American, South African and Chinese

Super hero name: Delta

Likes: Pranking, Playing sports and extreme things, eating cookies and ice cream. (It's a craving). Fashion. She's really pretty when it comes to fashion. She loves making people laugh. She also likes watching movies and staying up late with someone just watching old films. She also likes spending time with her older step brother, Dick Grayson.

Dislikes:/strong When boys think that they can just hook up with her. She hates celery. She has a giant fear of spiders and being lonely. She's also claustrophobic. She hates it when people think of her as a 'damsel in distress'.

Costume (when fighting):/strong Her hair is tied in a pony tail with a bit hanging loose. She also wears a lightning blue mask to cover her identity. She wears a dark blue top that is skin tight with short sleeves. Her leggings are skin tight and are black. There is a Delta symbol on her top in black. She wears gloves that are black. Her utility belt is dark blue and her shoes are ankle boots that are all black.

Everyday clothes (what kind of fashion): She has a contemporary style. She is into things like denim and plain colors like white. She wears sunglasses a lot. Generally, she wears shorts with a top and sneakers like converse. She could also wear rompers and boots. Anything that's a trend! For formal events, she wears floor length blue or black dresses with silver shoes. Her utility belt is always near or on her, but disguised.

Undercover costumes: In stealth mode: Her normal costume, but all black. In the cold: Her costume, but with a long sleeved top and a furry hood. It's all white.

Powers/Abilities:/strong She can read people's minds and can make someone feel pain by controlling their mind. Her training helps her control this. Aside this, she is a genius hacker. (Trained by Batman). She is also great at hand to hand combat.

Mentor: Batman

Backstory: When her family found out about her powers, they left her. They did not want to be related to a 'freak' as her dad called her. At the age of 10, she was left at Haly's circus while the family was watching. Her dad was already abusive while her mom just went along with it. Her older brother was 'evil' but always loved her. When she was left there, Nightwing (Dick Grayson) found her and took her to see Batman, apparently seeing himself in her. When Batman saw her potential and discovered her powers, he decided to train her, at first in secret, but then he told the League. He introduced her to some of the other teens. Dick and Tim have always been like her over protective older brothers and Batman was literally a dad. He adopted her.

Personality: She is clumsy and sarcastic. She is a softie, but hides it with wit and charisma. She is a sucker for romance and puppies. She got her word play from Dick. She thinks her brothers are over protective. She can get really competitive and if she gets really angry… well you're screwed. She can't love very easily, but when she does fall in love, she gives them all her love. A lot of guys like her for her personality too, but knowing about her brothers… and she rejects a lot.

Does your character want to be in a relationship?: Yeah

Any other skills?: She gets good grades and can cook. She makes a fantastic hot chocolate.


	2. Today's the Day

**June 14th, 2015**

Matthew Carson… Dash

"Wally come on! For a speedster, you're taking so long!" Matthew yelled, fixing his mask. He stood by the door, pacing around. "Just give me a second!" Wally yelled from the living room Matthew rolled his eyes. This is why he asked Flash if he could just go with him and not Wally. Wally rounded the corner of the living room, wearing his costume. "Dude, relax! We have like 30 minutes!" Matthew looked at Wally. "Yeah, but today's the day!"

"You do realize that the people training you guys are literally me, Dick, Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, Conner and Kaldur right? People you grew up knowing? It's just that Conner, Kaldur and M'gann are on a mission for a bit." Wally said, flopping on the couch. Matthew pulled him up. "Yes, but you know!" He yelled. Wally smirked.

"Is it because you want to see Delta already?" Wally said, wiggling his eyebrows. Matthew crossed his arms. "Hey, I see her all the time. Plus, she's my girlfriend." Wally put his hands up in defense. "Okay… if that's what you say!" Wally yelled, before Matthew could say anything, Wally was out the door, running for Mount Justice. "Seriously?" Matthew muttered, running after him.

* * *

Aaliyah Trax… Delta

"Nightwing, where's Bats?" Aaliyah asked. She was punching the robber in front of her. This was nothing compared to her other missions with Nightwing. Nightwing kicked a robber, sending him flying through the air. "Probably with the others getting ready. He told me to be in charge and not get into trouble." Aaliyah turned around, hands on her waist. "Great job with that. I can feel the bruise coming." She said. Nightwing finished off the last robber and called the police. He then put his arm around Aaliyah's shoulders. "Don't be such a wimp baby sister!" He said. She playfully punched him. "Don't call me baby sister." Nightwing pretended to be hurt. He put a hand over his heart. "Ouch, that hurt me. You're getting stronger!" He grinned. Aaliyah got into the car and pressed on the bruise. "Hurry up! Today's the day!" Nightwing walked to the car. "Chill Delta. We'll go okay? Excited?" He asked. She nodded. "It's going to be fun. Training with you and living with the other guys."

"Okay! Just don't do… anything… that would make me or Tim uncomfortable… with Dash." Nightwing said, cringing at the memory of Batman walking in on him and Zatanna after the New Year's kiss. "Ew. Dude, just drive." Aaliyah said. Nightwing chuckled. With that, he drove off to the Hall of Justice.

* * *

Mika Tsubame

Zatara laughed, watching Mika gathering last minute things. "See, this is why I told you to pack earlier!" He said, waiting by the door.

"I know! You know how I hate not finishing what I've done! I was in the middle of doing something!" She threw in her extra costume and personal belongings. With that, she closed her bag. She stood up, fixing her hair. "Before we go, do you remember what I taught you yesterday?" Zatara asked. Kage had been moving on to advanced illusions recently and Zatara wanted to make sure she was ready. She nodded. Waving her hands in a pattern, she created an image to disguise herself. After a few shifts, Zatara smiled. "Nervous?" he asked.

"As if! Today's the day! I'm excited!" She said, turning to the door.

"It's just normal Mika, you know these people already." Zatara said, fixing his hat. "Yeah, but still… I get to live and train with them." Zatara laughed. She was never normally this excited. "Okay, okay, let's go." He said. Mika nodded eagerly as she walked out the door.

* * *

Dominick Carlyle and James "Jimmy" Turner… Relic and Gray Ghost

"Did you hear that?" Dominick asked Green Arrow. Green Arrow looked at him. "Remember, your senses are above average." Suddenly, they both heard footsteps behind the building. They both ran to the side, took out their arrows and aimed it at Mammoth. "You know, for someone who's name was a furry elephant before, you're not very cuddly." Dominick said, smirking. Mammoth just stared at the two.

"Okay, Relic. That wasn't even a good one." GA said, firing arrows at Mammoth. Right as Dominick was about to say something, Jimmy appeared next to him, eyes glowing green and scaring him. "Dude! Not cool!" Relic said. Jimmy just laughed and said hi. Right as Wonder Woman tackled Mammoth, GA fired an arrow, paralyzing him. "Okay, Mammoth is done with, so can we go now? Today's the day!" Jimmy said. "Gray Ghost, be calm. The police will be here soon." Wonder Woman said. The two boys sighed. "Dude, where's Dash?" Ghost said.

"Either rushing Wally, or annoying Delta again." Relic laughed.

"Or getting killed by Nightwing." Ghost muttered, laughing.

10 minutes later…

"Can we go yet?" Dominick asked. GA and Wonder Woman looked at the two boys knowingly. Wonder Woman sighed. "Okay, GA, why don't you go ahead. Can you bring James as well?" She asked. GA nodded.

"Let's go boys. We don't want to be late." He said. The two boys nodded.

"See you later Wonder Woman!" James waved. The two got into GA's car as he drove off.


	3. Welcome Home

Mika arrived with Zatara, just as KF arrived with Matthew and GA with James and Dominick. "Hey guys! How are my favorite idiots?" Mika shouted.

"Absolutely fantastic." James replied, getting out of Green Arrow's car. Mika smirked. Each one of them looked at the Hall of Justice, smiling. This was it. Wally patted Matthew's shoulder. "I remember the first day the team came here. Damn, I feel old." "If you feel old, how do you think we feel?" Green Arrow asked. Before Wally could respond with something that could have gotten him killed, Nightwing's car pulled up. Both Nightwing and Delta stepped out.

"Dammit! See! I knew we would be the last ones here." Delta said, folding her arms around her chest. Nightwing simply laughed. "Hey Del." Dash said. Delta smiled at him. "Dude, remember when we were standing here with Bats and those people?" Wally said, leaning his elbow on Nightwing's shoulder. "Yup, now, my baby sister is doing the same."

"Don't call me that!" Delta shouted. James walked up to the two Alpha team members. "Okay, so if you guys are done having a nostalgia moment, can we go in?" he asked. The other excited teenagers nodded as well.

"Okay, umm GA, Zatara, Batman told me to ask you if you could leave them to me and Wally now. He wants us to be umm 'responsible'" Nightwing said, quoting the responsible. Zatara looked hesitant for a second.

"Don't worry. Zee will be inside." Wally said, noticing Zatara's reaction. He nodded. "Well, I'll see you soon Mika." Zatara said, hugging her. Mika nodded in approval. GA waved goodbye to his protégé and walked with Zatara to his car.

As the team walked into the hall, there were mixed reactions. "This is cool." Dominick said, looking around. "Can we go to the cave yet? We've all been here before." Delta said, turning from her conversation with Mika. Nightwing turned around, in front of the Zeta beams. "Del, why do you think we're here? We're taking the Zeta beams. Also, you've been to the cave before too-"

"Wait, you've been to the cave?" Matthew asked. Delta simply nodded. "Wally, why did she get to go to the cave?"

"I would ask Nightwing the same thing." Wally said, looking at Nightwing. Dick smiled sheepishly. "Bats said it was okay?" He said, unsure. Delta laughed at Nightwing's face. "Dude, wait until I tell Zee, she's going to kill you…" Wally muttered, resulting to a very nervous Nightwing. "Whipped." Dominick whispered. The teenagers laughed. "Shut up you guys. Let's go. To anyone who hasn't used Zeta beams… just go with it…" He said.

Dick went in first, followed by Wally, James, Delta, Matthew, Mika and Dominick. "Nightwing, B01, Kid Flash, B03, Gray Ghost, C01, Delta, C02, Dash, C03, Kage, C04, Relic, C05." The team was transported into the cave, where Zatanna and Artemis were waiting with a boy with messy blonde hair. "Hey you guys." Zatanna said, smiling. "Hey Zee." Nightwing replied. The rest of the teenagers said their hellos. "Who's the new guy?" Dominick asked, eyeing Owen.

"This is Owen Greene. He's Black Canary's protégé. He'll be joining your team." Artemis said. Wally walked up to him and shook his hand. "Welcome the team. Care to tell us more?" Owen nodded.

"Well, I'm Owen, also known as Echo. Umm I have Black Canary's abilities, but you know, it would be nice to have a more manly power. I'm 16 and my parents don't know that I have these powers. They think I'm in summer camp right now." He flashed a smile, specifically to Mika. Mika scoffed and rolled her eyes. Delta elbowed her. "Well, I'm Delta, I can't tell you my real name, Batman's orders, this is Matthew, a.k.a Dash, James, a.k.a Gray Ghost, Mika, a.k.a Kage, and Dominick, a.k.a Relic." She said. The other teenagers nodded as a greeting. "Seriously? He's on the team, just like that? We just met him!" Mika complained. "Plus, he looks like the whole 'look at me, I'm popular and all the girls love me! Guy."

"Mika!" Zatanna scolded. Mika put her hands up in defense.

"It's okay. I may look like that, but I'm much more. She'll warm up to me. Mika, why don't you be nice like Delta? Pretty and nice." He winked at Delta.

That resulted to glares from both Matthew and Nightwing. "That's my sister!"

"That's my girlfriend!" Oliver put his hands up.

"I'm just joking." James and Dominick looked at each other.

"I like him already." James muttered. Nightwing coughed and all of them turned around. Batman and Black Canary were standing in front of the Zeta tubes. Black Canary was smiling, while Batman was, well whatever Batman does. "Hey BC, hey Bats." Wally said, nodding in their direction. A wave of hi's echoed the cave.

"Right, well, I hope you all will settle in okay. Your rooms are down the hall. Pick whichever one you want." Black Canary said.

"Meet at the training hall right after." Batman replied. A series of nods were seen.

"I dibs the one closest to the kitchen!" Matthew yelled, running off. Mika and Delta rolled their eyes. "No fair! I dibs the one on the other side!" James yelled, literally floating off. Oliver ran off after him, both acting like frat boys. "Hey! Wait up!" Dominick yelled, grabbing his bow and arrow.

"Mika, Delta, umm make sure they don't kill each other. We'll see you guys later." Artemis said, starting to walk away with Zatanna, Dick and Wally.

The two girls picked their things up. "I swear… sometimes I wonder why we're friends with these boys…" Delta said, sighing.

"Hey, you're the one who's dating one of them." Mika said, laughing. She levitated her bags.

"Shut up." Delta said, laughing along with it. The two girls walked down the hall to see the boys arguing on which room to take. Matthew, being the fastest had gotten the room closest to the kitchen. "Okay, why don't we let the girls decide, huh?" Dominick asked. Oliver and James nodded. Delta smirked. Mika knew what that face meant… "I'll take this one." She said, pointing to the room next to Matthew's. "You know… so it's not hard to sneak in…" She jokingly winked at him. The boys looked dumbfounded. "Dude, Matthew…" Oliver said, elbowing Matthew.

"I-umm" Matthew stuttered.

"Hey, Nightwing told me to check on you- what's going on?" Tim asked, looking up from his phone. He was wearing his costume. "Delta rooming next to Matt and him sneaking into her room." James said, casually. Tim looked at Matt and Aaliyah, back to Matt and back to Aaliyah. "What? No! No sneaking into each other's rooms doing… whatever!" Tim yelled, looking grossed out.

"I was just joking!" Delta said, defensively. Tim relaxed a tiny bit. He pointed at Matthew. "Dude, you know we're great friends, but if you touch my sister like that, you better watch it. The Bats would kill you, Nightwing would laugh while Bats was killing you and-"

"Tim!" Delta cut him off. He stopped his rant. "Relax, I was just joking, gosh… Nightwing isn't as protective with you and Cassie." She said, smirking. He blushed, but waved it off. "Shut up… umm hurry up. Batman and BC are waiting." With that, he walked off. The group of teenagers burst out laughing. Delta walked into her new room, so did everyone else. Matt was across Aaliyah, with Mika next to her and James next to her. Across from James was Oliver and in between Matt and Oliver was Dominick.

20 minutes later…

"I'm done! Finally!" James yelled, coming out of his room. His look of triumph faded as he saw everyone waiting for him. "Dude, even the girls finished before you." Oliver said, chuckling. James crossed his arms. "Let's just go." He said, walking off.

In the training area:

The team walked in to see Black Canary, Batman, Nightwing, Tim, Artemis, Zatanna and Wally. Batman and Nightwing were typing away at the computer screen, Zatanna and Tim were talking to Black Canary about something and Artemis and Wally were bickering away, as usual… Nightwing turned around, seeing the team. Delta walked over to the both of them and tapped Batman. He turned around, glaring at who had disturbed him, but softened when he saw Delta. "Hey Bats." Delta said, smiling. "Hello. Moved in well?" He asked. She nodded.

"Good." He always had a soft spot for all of his 'kids'. It made his intimidating demeanor slightly go away. He turned to the rest of the team. "Team, this is the training area. You will be spending a lot of time in here. I take it that you moved in fine?" He asked. The team nodded.

"Right, team, this is the training hall. Complete with the best of training equipment. You'll be spending a lot of time in here, training with Kid Flash, Nightwing, Zatanna, Artemis, Superboy, M'gann and Aqualad. Black Canary will check in once in a while to make sure you don't mess up the cave with a prank or something." As he said the last part, he looked at Nightwing and Kid Flash, with a 'not impressed look'. Suddenly, Superman's face appeared on the screen. "Batman, Black Canary, Joker and Harley are up to no good again. He's holding hostages, demanding to see you." He said, worry on his face. Batman nodded. "Team, I'm sorry, but we need to go." Batman said. Black Canary turned to Nightwing. "Nightwing, can you manage for now?" she asked. Nightwing nodded. As BC and Batman left, Zatanna looked at the team.

"Well, hello, you guys obviously know me because well, you guys are like family." She said. Nightwing stepped up. "So, you guys have moved in and we would like for you to have team-bonding sessions in the middle of training because, well if you ask anyone in this team, overtime, your team becomes your best friends. Also, we want you to actually like being a hero, don't think about it as a job. At any time, if you feel uncomfortable, please tell us." The teens smiled, feeling more comfortable around Nightwing than Batman. "Alsoooo have fun duh!" Wally interjected. "I know we did!"

"Right, so this is basically your guys' new home or hang out area. Feel at home." Artemis said. Nightwing smirked. "Okay, so for training, I will be training you for recon missions, along with hand to hand combat. Zatanna will be training you for power and ability control, Kid Flash will be training you for your brains because, well he's a great scientist, along with ability control and Aretmis will be helping me with hand to hand combat. When the others get back, I will tell you what they'll train you. Even though those our main areas, we will be there for all the other areas." He said, motioning to all of the Alpha team. "Questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, umm when do we start training?" Mika asked, looking bored.

"Good question. Go change. We start training today…" Nightwing replied, smiling.


	4. Training Day 1: Abilities

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. If you want anything to happen, please review or PM me. I do not own YJ because if I did, we would have gotten a third season by now..._

* * *

"Right, team, since it's your first training day, what do you guys want to do?" Nightwing asked. "Oh, I know, we should do-" Mika started.  
"Ability training." Owen finished. Mika looked at him like he just slapped her across the face. "What?" Owen asked, looking confused. Matthew snickered and Delta elbowed him. "Hey, look at them, they're already finishing each other's sentences…" Matthew said. Nightwing coughed. "So, ability training?" he asked.  
"Sure, why not." James said, shrugging.  
"What could go wrong?" Dominick added.  
"I did suggest it, but somebody cut me off." Mika said, eyeing Owen. Owen just shrugged. The only person who didn't say anything was Delta. Nightwing knew why. She wasn't very stable with her powers yet, don't get me wrong, she was progressing a lot, but her powers were unbelievably strong. Sometimes, she would pass out after trying to control them. "Del?" Nightwing asked. Delta looked up, slightly hesitant, but a Bat never shows weakness. "Sure." She said, looking Nightwing directly in the eye. "Right, let's go, follow me." Zatanna said, motioning over to where she and Artemis were standing. The teens walked towards the two girls and through the door.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Wally asked, facing Nightwing. "If this is about Delta, she'll be fine, don't worry." He said. Nightwing nodded and took a deep breath in.  
"I know. We should just be there, you know, to watch." Nightwing said, scratching the back of his head. Wally nodded, noticing his friend's concern. They walked to where the teens were getting ready.

 **In the training room…**

The teens were standing near the benches, putting water bottles down. they were wearing their hero costumes. Owen was wearing a blue jacket, a plain black t-shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. It was similar to Black Canary's, but obviously more manly. James was wearing a dark gray body suit with a black cowl and cape. His cape was attached to his costume with a chain. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves and black boots. Mika was wearing a black tank top with a hood. Under that hood was a golden bandeau. She was also wearing a black haori jacket. On the back of the jacket was a Kanji for Kage in gold. She wore black shorts with knee guards over black socks and ankle boots and a domino mask.

Dominick wore a black, long sleeved, skin tight shirt with dark red highlights and black pants. On the shirt, there were three red claws marks designed on his chest. He also wore knee high black boots with black shin guards. He had on gloves with claws at the end he uses when fighting and a hood sewn onto the back with a mask. He wore a quiver on his back and a black bow. Matthew wore a gray and black spandex jumpsuit (like all the speedsters) and a headpiece like Wally's that still showed his hair, which can sometimes get in his way. He wore black gloves and sneakers, which were made for him. Delta's hair was tied in a pony tail with a bit hanging loose. She also wore a lightning blue mask to cover her identity. She wore a dark blue top that is skin tight with short sleeves. Her leggings are and are all black. There is a Delta symbol on her top in black. She wore gloves that are black. Her utility belt is dark blue and her shoes are ankle boots that are all black.

"Okay, so we should do a bit of personal testing first with your abilities, you know, to start off the data base." Artemis said, getting a few files ready on the computer. "Who wants to go first?" Zatanna asked. Wally and Nightwing walked in just as she said it. "Dash? Why don't you go first? You will be finished the fastest. Heh see what I did there with the speed?" Zatanna said. Wally rolled his eyes.  
"Zee as much as we love you… no…" Wally said, laughing with Nightwing.  
"At least your jokes aren't as bad as James' cooking." Matthew said, stepping up and putting his head piece on. "Hey, my food's not that bad!" James yelled. "I'll make dinner later to prove it!" He yelled. Dominick groaned.  
"Matt can you run for pizza later?" He asked. Matthew nodded.  
"Right, Matt, can you step up to the treadmill? We need to measure how you react while running." Artemis said. Matt stepped onto the platform.  
"Okay, start jogging and just accelerate to your top speed." He started at a jog, which was basically a run for most people and got faster. In a matter of seconds, he reached his top speed, the team only seeing a blur of colour. "His heart rate is stable and his oxygen intake is unbelievable."

"You should see him when he's hyper for like a minute. It's like Wally drinking a shot of the speedsters' extremely caffeinated coffee. Absolutely terrifying." Delta said, laughing with Mika. Matt started slowing down until he came to a stop. He took his mask off, not looking tired at all. "Dude, how are you not tired?" Dominick asked. "Speedsters are like that I guess, right Wally." He said, grabbing a drink of water.  
"Yeah. We'll just train more obviously…" Wally said, smiling.

"Owen, why don't you go next?" Zatanna said. Owen nodded and stepped onto the platform. "Okay, so these dummies are different weights. We're going to measure how strong your scream is."  
"Please don't call it a scream." Owen said. Zatanna laughed.  
"Maybe." He looked at the dummies and well, screamed. One by one, the dummies were knocked down. He stopped when the last dummy was knocked down and ran his hand through his hair. "Great. We'll work on doing that to larger objects and larger groups." Artemis said. Owen walked down to get his water bottle.

"Hey, at least you can scream at your problems." Mika said, playfully punching him.  
"Oh shut up." Owen replied.  
"I'll go next." Mika said, putting her gloves on. Zatanna gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay, Mika, I need you to generate some illusions, that's all." Artemis said.  
"Sure." Mika held her arms out and generated some illusions. First, she disguised herself as a different person. Next, she cloaked herself, then she generated a few images above the team. "Okay, thanks Mika, we'll work on making larger scale images and maybe disguising the rest of the team for recon missions." Artemis said, typing onto the computer.

"James, want to go next?" Nightwing asked. James nodded. He stepped onto the platform. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Jimmy, we need you to do the following: Phase through the walls that are out, do a bit of flying, lift the things given to you and we'll get one of your team mates to be the subject of your mind control." Artemis said. James nodded. James started with the walls. He stopped then went straight through them, no problem. He hovered for a bit and did some flips in the air while laughing. He stood back on the ground and walked over to the weights. One by one, he picked them up. They weren't that heavy as he only had slight super strength. He put the last weight down and faced the team. "Can I get someone to volunteer?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Dominick said. "You've done it to me for pranks before anyways." He said. Matthew laughed. "Oh I remember that." He chuckled. Dominick stood on the platform and looked at James. "One request, do not, an I mean do not make me do something that would kill me." Dominick said, crossing his arms. James nodded. He opened his eyes and looked Dominick straight in the eye. Suddenly, Dominick's arms dropped to his side.

"So, let's see, Dominick, tell the truth, who was your first girlfriend?" Mika laughed remembering when she found out who he's dated. "Mila Pilar…" Dominick said. Matthew and Delta laughed. James smirked.  
"Slap Nightwing." He said. Nigthwing wasn't paying attention when Dominick walked up to him and slapped him… hard. "Ow what the-" He looked at Dominick who had a blank expression. He started laughing. "Mind control?" Owen nodded.  
"Snap out of it." James said. Dominick blinked a few times.  
"Dude, you dated Mila?" Matthew asked. Dominick looked at Matt then back at James. "Dude seriously?! What did you make me do?" He asked.  
"Nothing much. You said you dated Mila and you slapped Nightwing." James replied, drinking water. "I what?!" Dominick yelled.  
"Hey, it's not as bad as what Zatanna and M'gaan made me do. I slapped Batman!" Nightwing said, cringing at the memory. "You're paying for this…" Dominick said, pointing at James. James just laughed. "Good job James. We can work on using mind control on a larger scale and like all your other skills." Zatanna said, remembering Nightwing slapping Batman.

"Dominick you're already here. You're up." Artemis said. Dominick walked up to the platform with his bow and arrows. "It's simple. Just shoot the moving targets." Dominick nodded. He picked up his bow and loaded an arrow. The targets started moving. For such a relaxed and slightly clumsy guy, he was really serious and agile. It was a piece of cake for him. Within minutes, all the targets were down. He took a deep breath in and smiled. "This is why guys are afraid to mess with your girlfriends. You'll kill them." Matthew said. Dominick laughed. Matthew looked at Delta who was faking a smile. He walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay? You're next." He said. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
"You know I kind of turn dark when I use my powers. I can't control them…" She muttered. "It's okay. Listen, you can use them on me. I'll be your hamster." He said. She laughed a bit, but kept a serious face. "What if hurt you?"  
"Well, if you turn into your umm reverse self then Nightwing is here. He'll know what to do. Plus, I trust you. You're my best friend." He said. She smiled and tried to break the tension by punching him. "What was that for?" He asked, grabbing his shoulder. "You were being a softie again." She said, walking up to the platform. Dominick nudged Matthew. "You softie." He teased.  
"Hey this was probably you to Mila."  
"Oh and he comes back."

"Right, so Del, we know you can hack things, creds to Nightwing, but we need to see your powers. So you can make people feel anything by looking at them. Anyone volunteer?" Artemis asked.  
"I'll do it. I trust her enough." Matthew said, crossing his arms. Nightwing was about to object when Zatanna looked up at him. "It'll be okay you guys…" She said. Nightwing and Wally grew slightly more relaxed. Matthew stood in front of Delta, not knowing what he was in for. "Okay Del, you can do it now." Artemis said. Just as she said that, the whites of Delta's domino mask grew red and Matthew winced. "You okay Matt?" Wally asked. Matthew gave him a thumbs up.  
"Just a small headache." Before he was about to say something, he yelled. "Argh!" He fell to his knees. "O-okay not a hea-headache anymore. It hurts… s-stop."

"Del, you can stop now." Zatanna said, preparing to go over to the platform. A sick smirk grew onto Delta's face. She walked towards Matthew. "Why should I stop? It's fun!" She yelled, slightly laughing. James looked at Nightwing.  
"What's going on?" He asked. Nightwing stood up.  
"She cant control her powers… It's her alter ego…" He said. The teens looked scared.

Matthew was now hunched into a ball, sweating and gripping his head. "S-stop! Please!" He yelled. Nightwing and Wally stood up and ran to Delta. Before they got to her, she stared them down, causing them to cringe. "This is fun isn't it?" She yelled, returning her gaze to Matthew. His eyes grew wide, as if seeing his worst nightmares. He was grabbing at his waist now. "Delta stop!" Owen yelled. Before she could reply, Wally grabbed her from behind and Dominick shot a gas arrow at her. Once the gas cleared out, Delta was unconscious and Matthew was on the ground, panting. "I'll take her to the infirmary." Nightwing said, picking up Delta. Zatanna and Artemis went with him. Mika and Wally helped Matthew up. "Dude, what did it feel like?" Owen asked, puzzled.

"Like-like a bunch of daggers stabbing me all over my body. It was terrifying…" He said, taking his mask off. His dark eyes seemed even darker and sadder. "Matt are you okay?" Wally asked.  
"I-I think…" He muttered.  
"Matthew, what did you see?" James asked.  
"How did you know I saw something?" Matthew said, looking up.  
"I can sense these things." Matthew took a breath in.  
"I-I saw images… It was like a flashback… but it wasn't..." He said, looking down.  
"What was it?" Wally asked. Matthew looked at him.  
"It was all of you… dying… and my family..." He looked down, away from the shocked faces of his friends. His vision suddenly started to grow foggy. He felt a sharp pain in his head and he collapsed.

"Matt!" Mika yelled. Wally picked him up.  
"I'll take him to the infirmary. In the mean time, please don't tell the league about this and go freshen up. We'll deal with the League later. James, you can use the kitchen." Wally said. Before the team could object, he sped off. "What do you think happened there?" Mika asked, taking her jacket off. "I'm not sure, maybe we can ask when she wakes up. The best we can do now is go feel at home for a bit, get dinner." Dominick said, grabbing his water."According to Nightwing, she has an alter ego. She's still our friend. The best we can do is help her with her powers." James said.  
"Well, let's get dinner for them too." Owen said.  
"I'll cook!" James yelled, running off. The group sighed.  
"We have to ORDER pizza now that Matt is in the infirmary." Dominick said. The teen laughed as they walked out of the training room.


	5. Bats Show Emotions Too

**A/N: Hi, here's another chapter. I had to split this one into two chapters and the** **next one is on its way. Hope you enjoy this one! Again, I don't own YJ. Reviews make me happy so please tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **In the kitchen...**

"Jimmy, what are you making? It actually smells nice." Mika asked, plopping onto the couch next to Dominick. The boys were watching a random TV show. "It's Indian food. I did learn how to cook." James said, looking up from the food he was making. "Dude, you could have told us that you were actually going to make good food. Owen already ordered the pizza." Dominick said. Owen nodded.

"Surprise…" James said.

"It's okay. Delta and Matt will be hungry. They both love pizza." Mika said.

"Who doesn't?" Owen added, not taking his attention away from the T.V.

"Hey some people don't like pizza." Mika said.

"Do you take offence in everything?" Owen asked. Dominick looked at the two heroes arguing. It seemed really familiar… "I don't but you just make me mad."

"How do I make you mad?"

"You just do!"

"You're the one that's annoying!" Owen said, looking at Mika.

"You JUST joined this team! Why are you even here?"

"Well apart from you, people seem to like me!"

"Oh you-" Before she could finish the sentence, Wally walked in.

"You two lovebirds stop arguing. You're reminding me of me and Arty." He said. Mika and Oliver glared at him, but he was so used to the Batglare that this was nothing. "So Matt's awake, he's just drowsy. We gave him pain-killers. You can go and visit. Nightwing asked if you guys could keep out of Delta's room for a bit. He's talking with her and she'll join you later." He said. "Oh and if you could bring food, it would be great. Two hungry speedsters aren't good." Wally said, walking back through the doorway. Dominick stood up. "I'll bring like six boxes of pizza." He said. James nodded. "Let me finish this and we can eat it after." The team walked upstairs, Dominick bringing six boxes of pizza.

 **Meanwhile with Delta…**

She woke up, and took a deep breath in. Looking around, she saw she was in the infirmary. "What?" she thought out loud.

"Glad you're awake." A voice said. She looked to the corner of the room and saw Nightwing sitting on a chair. He stood up and sat next to her. Her mask was off.

"Dick, where's my mask? The team." She said, crossing her legs. Nightwing laughed. "I told them not to come in, but seriously, you get knocked out and that's the first thing you ask?" Delta rolled her eyes.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"You lost control again Del." He said, the smile fading. "We had to knock you out to stop you…" Delta looked up.

"Stop me from doing what?" She asked. Nightwing looked at her like he didn't want to tell her. "Dick, tell me!" She yelled. What he said was the last thing she wanted to hear. "From killing Matt. You went crazy again Del, you said it was 'fun' causing him pain…" He said. He saw the hurt look on her face.

"Oh my gosh… No…" she muttered. She wasn't holding back the emotions now.

Nightwing put his arm around her. "Del, he's okay… it's okay… we'll work on controlling your powers okay?" he said. Delta hugged her knees.

"I know, but I almost KILLED him! What if I hurt my other friends?" She said, eyes wide. Nightwing took his mask off. "Listen, you're a brave girl. If anything, the Bats, Tim and I are always going to be here. You're friends trust you and we trust you. You know that. It's okay… it's okay…" He said, feeling bad for his sister. Her normally funny attitude was gone and she was in the verge of losing it. "B-but what if this gets worse? What if this reverse me takes over? Who knows what I could do? I can literally kill someone with a look." She muttered. He grabbed her shoulders, which startled her a bit. "Look at me Del, you're a Bat. Bats go through hard times, but we make it out of it. Don't worry. You'll learn how to control it, you just need to fin that little spark needed." He gave her a soft smile. She looked at him.

"Thanks." She said. He stood up.

"Come on, I suspect you want to see Matt?" He asked, helping her up and handing her a pair of sunglasses. "Yeah. Of course."

"Good, I thought this conversation was getting a bit awkward." He said, laughing.

"You are a softie at heart." She said, laughing. He looked at his little sister, happy to see her smiling. "You bet, but DO NOT tell anyone." He said. Delta flashed him a smirk. "Maybe." Nightwing rolled his eyes. She reminded him of himself at that age.

 **In Matt's room…**

"If you can go through Matt and Wally eating six boxes of pizza, then you can go through anything." Dominick said, eyes wide at the sight in front of him.

"At this rate, they're going to finish these before Delta even gets here." Owen said. Matt and Wally completely ignored both of the boys and continued eating their pizzas. That was when Delta and Nightwing walked in. The room went silent and the boys stopped eating. "Hey Del, how are you feeling?" Mika asked, standing up and facing Delta. "Well, pretty good, but you know, I just realized how I have a reverse self soooo yeah." She awkwardly said. She looked at Matthew who was smiling.

"That's umm interesting, I mean it's good your feeling okay, but that's interesting…" Owen said. "Well, this is awkward, so maybe we can talk about this later? You know, we can just hang out for now." James said. The group agreed. Oliver, Dominick and James walked out, carrying empty pizza boxes. Wally stood up. "Dude! We forgot!" He yelled, dropping his pizza. Nightwing looked up, confused. "Seriously? You know, the meeting!" Nightwing's eyes grew wide.

"We're late!" He yelled.

"Bats is going to kill us. Artemis just texted, asking where we were." The other teens in the room chuckled. "We-umm got to go. See you guys tomorrow. Don't destroy the cave!" Nightwing yelled, running out. Wally nodded and quite literally 'sped' after him. Mika stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, I'm going to go and make sure the boys don't burn down the cave. See you guys in a bit?" She asked, smiling. Delta nodded. Mika turned around and walked through the door.

"So, are you okay?" Matthew asked, adjusting himself so that he was sitting down. Delta sat on the foot of the bed. "I'm fine, but I should be asking you that." Matthew waved his hand. "Nah, it's nothing." He said. She looked at him, shocked.

"Nothing? I almost killed you!" Matt smirked.

"Well, it's just like when you're pissed at me. That's when I fear my life. It's you then Nightwing then Tim then even Batman!" He laughed. Delta rolled her eyes and playfully punched him. "I'm being serious here!" He held his hands up.

"So am I, but really though, I prefer normal, funny you, over mean, killer, sadistic you." He said, smiling. Matthew for some reason, could make any situation into a joke. "In all seriousness though, it's not your fault, you can't control it yet, but you will." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"That's what Nightwing said…" she muttered.

"Well, then you probably will learn then. Don't worry. You being serious is not normal." He said. She smiled.

"I know right?" she said.

"Maybe food will help. I heard Jimmy is actually cooking well now." Matthew said.

"I won't believe it until I taste it and really? You're still thinking about food? I thought you ate like three boxes of pizza!" Delta yelled, laughing.

"Metabolism." He simply said.

Delta laughed and got up. She walked out the door and down the hallway. "Well, let's go then!" She yelled. Before she could turn around, Matthew ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "At least my speed's okay!" He smiled. She face palmed, but grinned, but she couldn't help thinking about how he managed to recover that quickly. Probably the pizza.

"Come on Del! Dominick is about to chug some ice cold sprite!" Mika yelled from the table. The boys were huddled around Dominick, who was looking like he was questioning his own intelligence. Delta walked over to the table and grabbed a glass of coke. "We like to chug with Dominick! 'Cause Dominick is our guy! And when we chug with Dominick it only takes him 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The boys chanted. Dominick put the glass on the table and burped. "Ew." Mika and Delta said, laughing at the boys. The team laughed, getting ready to enjoy the first night in the place that they would call their second home.


	6. The Meeting

**A/N: So sorry for not updating on forever everyone! I've been really busy and I went to a beach resort with my friends for a week with slow internet. Anyways, please review if you want to, not pressure and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Something big is going to happen! :)**

* * *

5:45 p.m in the Watchtower…

Some of the Justice League sat around the silver table. Batman was at the part of the table with the built in computer followed by: Nightwing, Kid Flash, Flash, Superboy, Superman, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Red Arrow, Artemis, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Zatara, Aqualad, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary. "Right, you all probably know why I called this meeting. Thank you Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy for leaving your missions for this." Batman said.

"Anytime." M'gann said.

"We need to talk about the new Young Justice Beta team." Batman said. The other heroes nodded. "Nightwing, report?" Nightwing looked up from his computer and put the image of the team up.

"Okay, so today, we did basic ability training with them. First, Matthew, a.k.a Dash." He said, flipping to the picture of Dash.

"Dash had a great test, reaching his top speed, no problem. His oxygen intake was normal the entire time. The thing is, we need to make sure that he can control his speed all the time, working on going through solid objects and using his speed in other ways." Kid Flash said, taking over Nightwing.

"My protégés are always like this. Can reach top speed, break the sound barrier… takes after me." Flash said, smirking. Batman gave him a glare. "I was just joking!" Flash defended himself. He and Wally laughed. "In all seriousness, we just need to make sure that he doesn't go too far with his speed and well we haven't tested out other factors like strength." Nightwing said. Batman nodded.

"So, Dash is quite ready to officially join the team as he will not bring the team any danger. Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, next, Owen, a.k.a Relic." Nightwing said, flipping to Owen's picture.

"Owen seemed like he could control his powers, but I don't know if he can manage to control the range and extent he uses them." Zatanna said.

"He can normally do it, he just probably thinks that his powers are not manly." Black Canary said. Batman nodded.

"He shouldn't be ashamed." Wonder Woman said to Black Canary.

"I know!" Black Canary said, appreciating someone thought the same thing. Superman coughed. "Anywayssss I'm pretty sure he'll be a good asset to the team, he seems like he is in good shape and we can help him adjust his powers." Zatanna continued. Batman nodded once again. "So, any objections to him officially joining the team?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, moving on. Niightwing, who's next?"

"Mika, a.k.a Kage." Nightwing said, flipping to Mika's picture.

"She did well, showing us how she can produce illusions etc. We just mainly need to work on her powers on a larger scale." Artemis said.

"Don't pressure her though okay?" Zatara said. Zatanna looked at her dad.

"Dad, relax. Don't worry she's okay with us." Zatara softened, remembering when Zatanna first joined the team. "So, we'll work on that. She has cool powers. She'd be great at recon missions." Kid Flash said. Batman nodded.

"So, any objections?" Everyone shook their heads. "Great. Next?

"James "Jimmy" a.k.a Gray Ghost." Nightwing said.

"Jimmy has awesome powers, I mean he has telepathy, slight super strength, he can become intangible-" Kid Flash started.

"Okay Kid fanboy, settle down." Artemis said. Kid Flash stuck his tongue out at her.

"Have you seen his ability to possess things?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, we have not seen that yet, but we need to make sure he can master his telepathy powers first because it might give him too much mental stress." Artemis said. "Wait, he can possess things? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!" Kid Flash yelled. Artemis laughed at him. Wally sat down, muttering something along the lines of not telling him anything. "He has interesting powers. The team could use that." Aquaman said. Batman nodded. "We'll check up on how he holds up later on, but I think he would be a good asset. Anyone disagree?" No one said anything.

"Okay, we have two more. Dominick Carlyle, a.k.a Relic." Nightwing said, flipping to a picture of Dominick. "He's another archer. Pretty good actually. He'll be a good asset." Artemis said. "Yeah. Every team needs an archer." Green Arrow said.

"Unless that archer is annoying." Black Canary replied. Green Arrow looked at her with a face that said 'What did I do now?'. "Anyways, as I was saying, I agree with GA. A team needs those few friends without superpowers." Nightwing said. The Young Justice team nodded. "We'll help him with his longer distance accuracy and we'll teach him how to use specific arrows." Artemis added on.

"Good, well, anyone want to object?" Batman said. Silence… "Alright."

"Okay, finally, Aaliyah Trax-Wayne… a.k.a Delta." Nightwing said, looking down a bit. He knew what was going to happen next. "Delta has an amazing ability to make people feel emotions through telepathy. Although, during training today, she umm she…" Zatanna started.

"We know what happened. She almost killed Dash." Red Arrow cut her off. Nightwing stood up. "She didn't mean it! She just lost control!" He yelled at Red Arrow. Red Arrow stood up as well. "It's okay if she did, but what happens when she loses control is insane! This is Dash we're talking about! If she almost did that to him, what would happen if she lost control again? He's just lucky that you guys were there!" You could see the rage in Nightwing's face.

"She's going to learn how to control it! We just need time! We don't give up on people and I am not going to give up on my own sister!" He yelled. Zatanna, Kaldur and Artemis tried to sit both of the boys down, but it failed.

"She may be your sister, but it's clouding your judgment! How many people are going to get hurt until you realize that she is dangerous!" Red Arrow softened a bit, remembering how much time he used to spend with her. " 'Wing, I know that this is her alter-ego we're talking about, but it's going too far!" He yelled, a bit quieter. Nightwing looked at him. "I'll help her, she's a good person." Red Arrow looked down. "Listen, we can try our best, but we need to think about what will happen if she really can't control her powers. We can't risk someone like Joker finding out about what she can do."

"He won't don't worry. We can get her to control her powers." Batman said. This silenced the two boys. "We can get her to control her powers, but you two fighting will not solve anything." Aqualad said. The two boys sat down.

"Alright. We will keep her on the team until we think she cannot control her powers at all. If she can't… well let's not think about that." Superman said.

"On a lighter note, how's the team doing with each other? Do they all get along?" Black Canary asked, in an effort to relieve the tension. "Oh yeah. I mean, most of them have gotten along before, Matt and Jimmy have known each other since, well since I don't know and they all are really close friends." Wally said.

"Yeah and Oliver is settling in well. He and Mika have a lot of fights, but I think it may have been like Artemis and Wally. There's a chance they might like each other." Zatanna said.

"What?" Zatara asked. Zatanna looked at her dad and smiled.

"Don't worry dad, we'll keep an eye on them both."

"It's not that, it's more like if they do date then they better tell me unlike you and Nightwing." Zatara said, eyeing Nightwing. He blushed.

"It's okay dad." Zatanna laughed.

"Okay. And Matt and Delta are dating as you all know." Nightwing said.

"Yes, I approved of it, but Flash, I swear if he hurts her at all, he's dead to me." Batman said.

"Don't worry Bats! Flashes are the greatest boyfriends." Flash said. Batman eyed Flash. "Yeah and they're pretty much a dream team. She has those powers and the smarts and the fighting and he's got the strength and the speed. He's fast and she's flexible." Wally said. Nightwing and Batman glared at him.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Wally defended himself. Artemis laughed.

"Right, so the teens seem to be alright overall, we just need to keep an eye on Delta. I have a feeling they may have their first mission soon so we will see how they work as a group." Batman said. The heroes nodded.

"Nightwing, Zatanna, both of you to go back to them tomorrow. To check up etc." Superman said. They both nodded.

"Okay. Meeting adjourned." Batman said, standing up. One by one, the heroes left to go and live their 'normal' lives.


	7. It's Strictly a Recon Mission

A/N: I feel so bad! It's been like a month, I've just been a bit busy with finals. But now, I can update more because of Winter Break yay. I hope you guys like this and the upcoming chapters, some of my friends helped me come up with the ideas. Remember, I don't own YJ. Send in any predictions and any suggestions as to what will happen next :) Review! I love looking through them and seeing what you guys think.

(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::) cookies for you guys putting up with me :)

* * *

6:45 a.m in Mount Justice

Jimmy walked down the hallway towards the kitchen drowsily. Why was it so damn early? He rubbed his eyes at the sight of the lights turned on in the living room. "Good morning." Mika said, noticing Jimmy at the door. She and Delta were watching a TV show and eating some breakfast and Owen, Matthew and Dominick were at the counter eating pancakes and some sausages. "Why is everyone up so early?" Jimmy moaned, making his way to the counter. "Didn't you get Nightwing's text? Him and KF are coming over at 7 this morning to talk to us about something." Matthew replied, yawning. "Seriously? Ugh okay. Is there breakfast left?" Owen pointed at the stove where there was some food.

Delta and Mika watched the boys. "So, Owen huh?" Delta asked, smirking. Mika looked horrified. "What?" Delta took a bite out of her pancake.

"Come on, you two like each other." Mika stared at Delta who was laughing.

"No I don't. He's annoying. I hate him."

"That's what they all say. May I remind you that Matt and I hated each other for about two years when we were younger? That's how it starts." Delta said.

"Dude, no. Just stop." Mika said, motioning a barf.

"Hey, I'm just going to wait until the day that I get to say I told you so." Delta laughed. Mika punched her in the arm. "Shut up." Delta laughed even more.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Owen asked.

"Dude, if you like her, try to not make it obvious by staring." Dominick said.

"What? Like who?" Owen asked. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Seriously dude? It's obvious you like Mika." Matthew said, smirking.

"I don't! She's really annoying." Owen said, defending himself.

"Nah, you like her. I bet you." Jimmy said, finally fully awake.

"I don't!"

"Yes you do. Don't use the arguing excuse on me. That's how Delta and I got together and Wally and Artemis." Matthew said. Dominick pointed at him with his fork and nodded in agreement. Owen sighed. "Whatever."

"He likes her." Jimmy (not so subtly) whispered.

"Hey, are you guys done?...What are you talking about?" Delta asked, wrapping her arms around Matthew. "Nothing." Owen answered too quickly. Delta nodded.

"Uh huh. Did you guys…" She said to Matthew.

"Yeah. You talk about it?" Matthew asked back. Delta nodded and laughed.

"They don't even have to say what they want to but the other already knows. What even?" Mika asked.

"Nightwing B-01, Kid Flash B-03" The Zeta Tube said.

"Good Morning!" Wally yelled, eating a sandwich. "Everyone's actually up."

"It was like us too. You would just never wake up." Nightwing said, grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"Good Morning." Delta said. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to talk about your first mission." Nightwing said. Jimmy and Dominick high-fived. "Yes! Finally!"

"Go change and meet us in the briefing room." Wally said. The teens walked off to change, some more excited about the mission than others.

* * *

10 minutes later…

The team stood in front of the screen, as Nightwing and Kid Flash brought up pictures. On the screen was a picture of an abandoned building in Gotham City. "This is the abandoned warehouse for the Gotham City Fireworks company, located in Gotham City of course." Nightwing said. A picture of Joker, Poison Ivy and Riddler showed up on screen. "These three have been spotted visiting this site and staying there for long periods of time. We think they're up to something and we want you guys to see if you can find anything out."

"Remember, this is strictly a recon mission. Do not and I mean do not get caught. You are not yet prepared to take out these people on your own. I don't want anyone getting badly hurt." Wally said.

The team nodded. "What happens if we do get caught?" Mika asked.

"Get out. Don't fight, just get out. If you need help, contact us." Nightwing said, looking serious. Wally gave each one of them earpieces. "These will be your form of communication. We've reprogrammed them so that they read your brain waves and signals so you can communicate telepathically. Don't ask how they really work, it's creds to Zee." Wally said, crossing his arms. The team put them on.

 _Hello?_ Delta asked… or thought…

 _Woah…_ Dominick looked at them.

 _This is weird…_ Mika said.

 _I can get used to this._ Jimmy said softly.

 _Imagine all the things we can say without people saying!_ Matthew smirked.

 _Uh guys, pretty sure we all look stupid right now._ Owen said.

The team snapped out of it and looked at Wally and Nightwing who were both laughing. "Okay, you guys really need to work on your facial expressions." Wally said.

"Whoops…" Owen muttered.

"Okay, you guys will leave tonight. They normally show up at the warehouse at around 8:30 at night. Remember, don't get caught and if you do, get out." Nightwing said. "Yeah. For now, we'll leave you to it. Got it?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." The team said.

"Okay, see you guys soon. Oh and Del, Bats said that he'll drop off Maverick later." Nightwing said. Delta nodded as Nightwing and Wally walked out.

"Who's Maverick?" Owen asked.

"You'll see later. I love him." Delta said, adjusting her utility belt.

"Excuse me?" Matthew asked, crossing his arms. The teens walked out to go and relax until later. "Don't worry Matt. You'll see." Delta said, walking away with Mika.

"You've got yourself a feisty one." Owen said, showing up next to Matthew with Jimmy and Dominick. "Shut up." Matt replied.

* * *

8:00pm…

"Are you guys ready?" Delta asked, tying her hair up. "Maverick is in the parking space."

"I need to meet this Maverick." Mika said. The boys came in.

"Me too." Matthew said, still eager to find out who Maverick was. Delta motioned for the team to follow her. She opened the gate to the parking area and the whole team stood in shock. Before them was a Midnight black Jet, so shiny, you could see your reflection so clearly. "This baby is Maverick, my jet." Delta said.

"Woah…" Jimmy and Dominick said, eyeing the jet.

"How did I not know about this and where did you get it?" Matthew asked, putting his hand on it. Delta smiled. "Bats can keep secrets and my Dad's Batman… you know him, I practically learned how to drive this before a car."

"So what can this baby do?" Mika asked.

"It can become invisible, there are guns installed in it, keep us warm or cold depending on the situation, it can travel at high speeds, there's a mini mission control room, oh and it has a tracker in it. Over-protective dad." Delta said.

"Let's go! I want to see in this thing!" Owen yelled in excitement. Delta pressed the button on her keys and a door with stairs opened on the side. One by one, the team walked in. "Pick your seats." Delta said, sitting where the main control was, in the middle. The seats were positioned in a semi-circle. They were black leather with controls in each of them. "Nice." Matthew said, taking the seat to the right of Delta. Next to him was Owen and next to Owen was Mika. To the left of Delta was Jimmy then Dominick. They fastened in. "I'll fly it now and you guys can figure out all the controls." Delta said. Matthew opened the gate, leading out of the mountain. Delta pulled on the lever and they flew off to Gotham.

"So when we're there, what exactly will we do?" Owen asked. Jimmy opened up an image onto the hologram screen. "Well I looked into the building a bit and found the spots where we can see them and not get caught." Jimmy said. He pointed at the screen. "So there's the window behind all the machinery, the roof, and to the right, there's an opening. The spot to the right may be a bit more dangerous though. If they spot you, there's little space to run." Jimmy said.

"Okay, I guess we can split into pairs, but keep in contact." Mika said. Jimmy nodded. "So what I was thinking was Dominick and I can go to the roof so that I can phase through it and Dominick can get clearer shots, Owen and Mika can go to the window so that they have a good vantage point and Delta and Matt can go to the right side as they are a strong team and if anything happens can probably get out." Jimmy said.

"Wow, you gave that thought." Dominick said.

"Of course."

"Guys, we're here." Delta said, landing the jet and putting it on invisible. "Invisible. Nothing says 'we're looking for you' better than a jet parking in front of a building. The team got out and turned their earpieces on. "Take places. They're going to get here any moment." Matthew said. "And remember, don't lose communication." The team split up in their pairs. Matthew and Delta got to the right of the building, finding the opening, Owen and Mika got to the window, slowly opening it and Jimmy and Dominick got to the roof, finding a weak spot and cracking it open.

 _Everyone there?_ Delta asked.

 _Yeah, we're at the window._ Mika replied.

 _We're in position._ Jimmy said.

 _Good, because I just saw their car pull up._ They're here.


	8. The Perfect Fighter

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm getting excited on this plot. Review please! I want to know what people thing. PM or review any suggestions on how I can extend the plot. This is a SYOC so I want other people's suggestions :). I don't own YJ.

Reminder: _Italics:_ They are speaking through the mind communication device things.

* * *

 _Remember, this is a recon mission. Do not attack unless necessary._ Matthew said. Joker, Poison Ivy and The Riddler walked into view. Delta shivered. She had gone against Joker before, back when she didn't know she had powers. It resulted in a deep scar on her shoulder. The three walked into the warehouse. Gray Ghost and Relic shifted positions.

 _Anyone see anything?_ Dominick asked.

 _From our side, it looks like they're planning something. There's a lot of paper._ Owen said.

 _We need to see those papers._ Matthew said, trying to get a look.

 _I got it._ Delta said, taking out binoculars. She looked up, with a shocked expression. "Del, what is it?" Matthew asked. She looked at him, worried.

"It's a doomsday device… They're going to kill thousands." Matthew gulped, but straightened himself out. "We need to tell Batman."

 _Guys you hear me?_ Delta asked.

 _Yes._ Jimmy said.

 _Yeah, but Owen is annoying me again._ Mika complained.

 _What now?_ Dominick asked. Mika glared at Owen who was next to her. "Owen I swear touch it again and I'll murder you." She said, shoving him away from the latch that opened the window. "Relax. Why are you stressed about a latch? It's not going to open." He said. He put his hand on the latch. There was barely any room as they were surrounded by crates, boxes etc. Both of them were literally shoulder to shoulder. "Just don't touch it. If it opens it's your fault." Mika stated, looking into the window. "Oh there you go again, worrying about everything and blaming me." Owen said. Mika glared at him. "Well maybe it's because it's always your fault." She said, jabbing a finger at his chest. "You need to loosen up! You're too uptight." Owen said getting up. He was starting to really get annoyed. "I am not uptight! I'm just being responsible!" Mika said, standing up as well.

 _Mika! Owen, shut up!_ Jimmy said through the communicators.

 _You'll blow our cover! May we remind you that we can hear you guys thinking!_ Delta said. Jimmy and Dominick were making their way down the roof. Owen and Mika completely ignored their friends' warnings. "You come here, acting like you own the place when we didn't meet you until recently." Mika told Owen.

"Me? I just want to fit in but you are making it awfully hard!" Owen said angrily. Mika got frustrated. "Ugh!" She yelled, slamming her hand onto the window by accident. The hinge broke and the window fell and shattered inside the building. Before the two could react, Joker, Riddler and Poison Ivy looked up.

"Look what you did!" Owen yelled. "Run!"

"It's those other Justice League brats! Go now!" The Riddler yelled.

 _Mika! Owen! Get out now!_ Delta yelled.

Mika and Owen both turned around, ready to run, but saw Joker and Riddler in front of them. "Don't try running children. Haven't you learned anything from your mentors?" Joker asked, giving them his sick smile.

 _We need backup._ Owen said.

 _Right. We're coming._ Dominick said.

 _Us too._ Matthew said. Dominick and Jimmy got to the place as fast as possible. "Oh look, more of them. Let's just end them." The Riddler said.

"Oh we're not that easy to end." Jimmy said. "Now!" Dominick shot an arrow which Joker dodged. Jimmy then used his powers to throw the crates at both the villains. They dodged again. Arrow after arrow was fired and Owen was using his powers, making Joker and Riddler stumble a bit. Suddenly, Matthew and Delta showed up. Joker looked up and smirked. "Well, isn't it our dear Delta, pleasure seeing you again darling, I see you brought your friend. Hello Dash." Dash ran up to him and threw a punch. It stunned him for a bit. Riddler on the other hand was busy with Mika and Dominick who were shooting at him and throwing punches. They were fast, but Riddler was faster.

Joker soon regained balance and stood up. "That's rude. Ivy!" He yelled. Before any of the teens could react, Poison Ivy appeared. A vine wrapped around Owen's neck. "Echo!" Mika yelled, trying to rip the vine off. He struggled, but collapsed.

"Oh don't worry, he's not dead." Poison Ivy said.

"Kage, take Echo and go! Jimmy, help her. We've got this." Delta yelled, punching Poison Ivy. Mika and Jimmy nodded and took Echo. Jimmy helped them get away as fast as possible. Poison Ivy tried attacking Delta, but she was prepared for this. The fight between the girls continued. Dominick shot arrows non-stop at Riddler, hitting him every so often. Riddler smiled as he coughed from a gas arrow. Dash was throwing rapid punches at Joker, but he didn't notice Joker picking up a pole. BAM! The pole came in contact with Matthew's ankle. A sharp pain spread through Matthew's ankle and he fell to the ground. Shit. He thought. "Always go for the legs of the speedster." Joker said. Joker looked up.

As he did this, Riddler took out a gun and aimed for Dominick. BAM! A shot was heard and Dominick fell to the ground. "Relic! Are you okay?" Delta asked, hearing the shot. "Gah! My shoulder." He yelled. Riddler kicked him, making the pain worse. Delta looked up from her fight and saw Joker take out a knife. No. She thought. She knew she had to use her powers. Okay Aaliyah, you can do this. Stay in control! Stay in control! She thought. She threw a punch to Poison Ivy's jaw, making her collapse. She looked up and made eye contact with Joker. "Argh!" Joker yelled, clutching his head and falling to the ground. Riddler looked shocked. "Delta!" Dominick and Matthew yelled. Delta stood up and stared down Joker. Joker was bending over in pain. "Delta control it! Don't lose your control again!" Dominick yelled.

"I-I ugh!" Delta yelled, struggling to keep control.

"Just don't! Your alter-ego is going to damage you! Keep control!"

Meanwhile, Matthew stood up and tried shaking his ankle off. Good enough he thought. He sped over to Dominick and told him to hold on. Dominick did as told. Just as Delta was about to lose control, he grabbed her by the waist and sped away.

Matthew got Dominick and Delta back onto the jet where Delta looked dazed. She shook her head. "No…" She muttered.

"You didn't lose control just yet." Matthew said, reassuring her. Owen was still unconscious on the medical bed. "Mika, help." Matthew said. She and Jimmy rushed over to them. "Oh gosh. Okay, Dom, lie down. This might hurt a bit." Mika said, helping him lie down. Jimmy gave Delta and Advil and Matthew got a bandage and bandaged up his ankle. "No running for about a few hours." He muttered.

"I'll fly us back. I kind of know how to fly this thing." Jimmy said. The team nodded. As he flew the jet, Delta dialed up Nightwing.

"Hey little sis' how was the mission?" He asked, appearing on the screen. He was with Tim and Zatanna in the Batcave. The three of them looked up and saw the injured teens. "What happened?!" Zatanna yelled, a look of concern plastered onto her face. "They came after us." Delta said, the headache going away.

"We had to leave, it was going to far. Dominick got shot." Matthew said, glancing at the monitor. "Oh gosh, go back to the cave now. We'll go there first thing in the morning. All those not injured, help the others to the infirmary. We need to talk about this." Nightwing said. Delta nodded. "Oh and we did find out their plan. It's a doomsday device. A nuclear reactor. A chain of explosions and the world will suffer." Matthew said.  
"Right. I'll report to Batman and Superman." Nightwing said, not looking at the screen. Tim saw the disturbed look on Delta's face. "You used it again didn't you." Tim asked her. She nodded.

"It was going to far. I had to. I almost lost control again…" She trailed off. Nightwing sighed. "We'll talk about this in the morning. Get rest. Nightwing out." He said. With that, Delta hung up. The rest of the ride back was silence.

 **In the cave…**

Owen regained consciousness and put a neck brace around his sore neck. He avoided Mika who was helping Dominick onto an infirmary bed. Jimmy was helping Matthew suspend his ankle on his leg. "Here, pain killers. Double for you Matt." Delta said, giving them both pills and water. "We'll see you tomorrow. Night." Mika said. The two boys nodded. As the team walked down the hallway, they were rubbing sore spots. "Well good night." Jimmy said, entering his room.

"Night." Owen, Delta and Mika said.

Everyone fell asleep instantly except for Delta. She stared up at her ceiling. She felt something, a sick feeling in her stomach. One she normally gets if something bad will happen. Shaking it off as post mission stress, she undid her hair and threw her blankets over herself. She slowly drifted off.

 **In Joker's HQ…**

Joker sat upright, awake. He looked around to see Poison Ivy and Riddler talking about something. "Joker." Ivy said, turning to him. "Do you remember what that girl did to you?" She asked. He looked at her.

"It was the most pain I have ever felt. How?" He questioned.

"She has powers. I saw her eyes glow red." Riddler said. Joker shook his head.

"That can't be. She's one of the Bat brats. If she had powers, we would have known." He said. "Well she does. And they're powerful. They're going to use that." Riddler said. "Yes, they are powerful, making someone feel so much pain when that someone would not feel any? That's power. We need a way to stop her." Ivy said. Riddler glanced at Joker. "Or… we can use her." Joker and Poison Ivy looked at Riddler who paced around the couch. "That other boy, Gray Ghost was helping her, helping her control her powers. The only reason why we haven't known about this is that they have been hiding it. She can't control her powers. He also said something about an alter-ego. I think something evil inside her."

"If we get her to use her powers and shift, we can get her on our side. She's weak with her evil side. Her mind is week." Ivy said. Joker smiled.

"I'm sure dear old Bats won't want his dear daughter to die or become evil. She's powerful. If we get her, we can lure in any of them. If she's on our side, we can win. No more Justice League and their brats." Joker said, clasping his hands together.

"She's weak with her mind. We need mind control. Something to use in a surprise attack so she's vulnerable." Ivy said.

"We can attack when they're least expecting it. Pretend to try and take something. When they attack, we injure all of them until she is the only one left. Her power comes from her eyes. If she can't see she can't use them. She'll get desperate and lose control in the heat of the fight. From then, we use mind control and turn her into our own soldier." Riddler ranted, excited about the plan.

"Yes. We need to get her evil. She'll be the power. She can kill anyone. Mind control…" Joker drifted off. He gave his signature evil smile. "I know who to ask."


	9. It's All Just Part of the Hero Industry

**A/N:** Hi again. Merry Christmas! So movienut96 suggested that the mentors would comfort the team. I used that because it gave me the opportunity to elaborate on the characters relationships with their mentors. Hope you guys like it and remember, I love reviews and suggestions :)

* * *

 **8:30 a.m at the cave…**

Jimmy, Mika, Owen and Matthew sat around the coffee table in the living room doing their own things, waiting for their mentors to arrive. Matthew was resting his ankle on the table. It didn't hurt anymore, but whenever he would try and run, it eventually shot a sharp pain up his leg. He wasn't taking any chances. Owen on the other hand got his neck brace off him. There was still a red mark, but it wasn't as noticeable. Jimmy and Mika were watching TV. Mika was trying to avoid Owen at all costs.

"Ugh." They heard from the entrance to the living room. Delta and Dominick walked in, Dominick's shoulder bandaged up. Delta was holding a bottle of water and Advil. "Are you okay?" Delta asked, looking at Dominick's shoulder. He nodded.

"Good morning guys…" Mika said, trying to smile. "Do you want breakfast?"

"It's alright." Delta said. They both sat down.

"Dude, is your foot okay? It took a hard blow from that pole." Dominick asked Matthew. Matthew glanced up. "Yeah. But I really should be asking you if you're okay." Dominick laughed, somehow finding it funny.

"Just another day being a hero right?"

"Batman 01, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13, Wonder Woman 03, Zatara 11, Flash 04, Nightwing B01, Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07, Zatanna B08." The Zeta Beam echoed. The team groaned and stood faced the beams. One by one the heroes entered the cave. "That's a crowd." Jimmy said.

"Good Morning." Black Canary said. "We all showed up because we thought you might want to talk one on one regarding the mission." The team stood up and faced the heroes. "So before anything else, I understand you found out about a machine they were building?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. Uh some sort of nuclear reactor. It can bring a lot of damage." Matthew said.

"Okay. The Justice League will look into that." Batman replied.

"I understand most of you are feeling umm uncomfortable about your mission. So we brought in all the mentors to talk with you privately." Flash said. The team nodded. They all went into separate meeting rooms.

* * *

 **With Green Arrow, Dominick and Artemis…**

"Dom, I heard about your shoulder. Is it okay?" Artemis asked, looking at his bandaged shoulder.

"Uh yeah. Well as good as it can get after getting shot…" He chuckled.

"Who did it?" Green Arrow asked, sitting in front of Dominick.

"Riddler. He caught me off guard." Dominick said, wincing as he turned his shoulder. Green Arrow rested his head in between his hands. "Dom, you need to be more careful. This was supposed to be a recon mission and you got shot."

"It's also only our first mission. We didn't work very well together now did we…" Dominick said.

"No. You didn't." Green arrow said.

"It's alright. We went through that too. Do you guys have a team leader?" Artemis asked. "Of course we do." Dominick replied. Artemis and GA eyed him. "No. We don't but I'll bring it up. Swear." Artemis nodded.

"Well as long as you're okay." Dominick nodded.

"Right kiddo let's go back out. And please don't get shot again." Green Arrow said, standing up. "No promises." Dominick laughed.

With Jimmy and Wonder Woman…

"So Jimmy how was the mission?" Wonder Woman asked, sitting across him.

"I mean I didn't get hurt. Which is good, but the others did." Jimmy replied. Wonder Woman nodded. "And how do you feel about that?" Jimmy sighed and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "Honestly, I don't know. I feel like things could get worse I mean this was just a recon mission and-and Dominick got shot and Matthew got his ankle beaten up and Owen almost got choked to death." He hadn't really thought about how close his friends were to dying until now. Wonder Woman placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll train and you and the team will get better at missions. We may have sent you in too early."

"Maybe… yeah we're not ready. I have to admit it. And I don't want my friends getting hurt." Jimmy said.

"Well, people will always get hurt being heroes, but we'll work on making that minimal." Wonder Woman said. Jimmy nodded. "It's okay. It's not the team's fault. At least you guys got information about the reactor."

"Yeah…" Jimmy said, giving a small smile.

"Let's go?" Wonder Woman asked. Jimmy nodded as they walked out of the room.

* * *

 **With Mika, Zatanna and Zatara…**

"Mika! Are you hurt?" Zatara asked.

"No don't worry." Mika chuckled as Zatara looked at her with concern.

"Well that's good. If you got hurt Dad would go crazy." Zatanna said, sitting down. "So what happened exactly?" Mika tensed.

"Well uh it was kind of mine and Owen's fault that Joker, Ivy and Riddler saw us."

"How?" Zatara asked.

"We got into an argument and I kind of accidentally hit the window." Mika sheepishly said. "It's okay. As long as they didn't do anything fatal. I'm sure the team understands." Zatanna said. Mika nodded.

"Yeah. They were pretty understanding."

"Okay. You just need to remember to not bring your outside life into the mission." Zatara said. "As long as you're not hurt."

"No I'm not." Mika said, smiling a little.

"So this Owen guy… bringing you trouble?" Zatara asked.

"No he's just annoying." Mika said. Zatanna winked at her and laughed.

"Sounds like Wally and Artemis." Zatanna laughed. Mika gave her the death glare. Zatara looked confused. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing Dad. Don't worry. We should go back." Zatanna said, getting up. Mika nodded and hurried out before Zatara asked about Owen.

* * *

 **With Owen and Black Canary…**

"So Owen, is your neck okay?" Black Canary asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Owen said, assuring her. He sat down on a couch.

"What happened?" Black Canary asked.

"Umm Mika and I kinda got into a fight and she accidentally hit the window." He muttered. "I see. It's okay you know. We all make mistakes." Black Canary said, seeing the discomfort on her protégé's face. "Yeah, but I annoyed her which made her mad." Owen said, looking guilty. "It's not her fault."

"Well, don't do that next time, but I'm glad you admitted it." Black Canary said. There was an awkward silence. "You know some of the boys in the Justice League still can't admit something they did wrong. Like Oliver…" Owen laughed a bit. Black Canary put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey liven up okay? I'm pretty sure the team isn't mad at you. There are a lot more missions and we'll train you better." Owen nodded.

"Okay. Thanks." Black Canary smiled.

"No problem. Should we go?" She asked. Owen nodded and gave her a hug. They walked out of the room.

* * *

 **With Matthew, Wally and Flash…**

"Matt. Ankle? How is it?" Wally asked, relaxing on the sofa with Matthew.

"Eh it's alright. The fast healing helps." He said, stretching out his leg. Flash looked at them both. "I swear you two are just like each other. They learned. They went for the feet. Who did this?" Flash asked, crossing his arms.

"Joker. He's nasty. Even uglier in real life." Matthew replied. Flash gave him a slight smile, appreciating his positive attitude. "We need to train you for situations like this. When you can't use your full speed." Wally said. Matthew nodded.

"It's just it was out first recon mission and all these things happen." Flash nodded. "We all went through that. Don't worry about it kid you guys will improve."

"Yeah. It's like our team. The number of times Batman almost killed us because of Nightwing…" Wally shuddered.

"He was just being over-protective. You should know Matt, you're dating his daughter. Now that's crazy." Flash said, laughing. "But in all seriousness, I'm glad you didn't get badly hurt. Be careful okay? Assess the enemy first and don't get caught off guard."

"Yeah. If you don't be careful, something can happen that will affect the whole team." Wally said. "If anything terrible happens I don't know what they would do." Matthew nodded. He crossed his arms across his chest.  
"I guess I'm just trying to stay positive. I mean, someone needs to lighten up the mood in this cave." Flash smiled.  
"Trust me, Wally and I try to do that all the time. But you know sometimes, you just need to let it pass." He said. Matthew nodded. "So if you need anything, just ask either one of us."  
"Thanks you guys." Matthew said, standing up. "Let's go?" Wally nodded. Before they left, Flash looked at Matthew.

"Oh kid, please don't tell your mom about this. If she finds out you got hurt on your first mission, not only will Iris kill me, but she will as well." Flash said. Scratching the back of his neck. Wally and Matthew laughed. "Sure." Matthew said.

* * *

 **With Batman, Delta and Nightwing…**

Delta sat across Nightwing and Batman. Nightwing had taken his mask off. "So, Aaliyah, how are you feeling?" Batman asked.

"Alright I guess. Pretty uneasy about most the mission going wrong." Delta said, sighing. "Well you guys did find out about the reactor. That's an achievement." Nightwing said, trying to make his sister a bit happier. "Good job on that." Batman said, seeing the disappointment on his daughter's face. Delta looked away. "Yeah, but I used my powers again. I really did try to control it, but I started to slip away. Matt got us out right as I was about to give out." She said.

"At least you didn't lose control." Nightwing said.

"Yes. And you should not be using your powers right now until we know you can control them." Batman said.

"I know, but my friends… they could have died." Delta muttered.

"Yes, I know how you feel, but what would have happened if you lost control? You could have hurt them more." Nigthwing said. There was a slight silence and Batman took off his cowl. He felt bad for Aaliyah. She didn't normally break down.

Delta looked up. "Bruce, Dick, can you tell me the truth?" She asked.

"About what?" Bruce asked.

"Do you really think I can be part of this team?" She had tears in her eyes.

"What? Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" Nightwing said, looking concerned. "I feel like I'm just holding them back, with my powers and all." She said. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Aaliyah, I put you on this team for a reason. We agreed you were ready." He said. This was the side of Batman only the Bat family and a few heroes saw. The fatherly side. "You can control your powers. They're in your mind. If we focus on that… what you can do is unbelievable." Bruce continued. "But what if I just hurt them more?" Delta asked, a tear escaping her eye. Dick pulled her into a hug. "No don't think that. They're your friends. We'll help you with it. You lose control when you panic. We just need to focus on that. Don't worry. You can do it. Again, you just need to find that spark." Nightwing said.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes. If you were not ready we would not have sent you here." Bruce said. Delta smiled a bit. "Thanks, Dick…Dad…" Batman smiled a bit at her calling him Dad.

"Oh umm something else." Delta said. Bruce and Dick looked up. "It's Riddler. He saw me use my powers. Dominick said so. Joker knows what I can do and I think they know I can't control them much." Delta said softly. A look of fear bounced off Bruce's and Dick's faces. Unusual, but this was different. Both of them regained their composure. "Okay, we will talk about this. For now, make sure to be careful. We'll talk about your safety with the others." Bruce said.

"I can handle myself." Delta said.

"Aaliyah, this is your safety and if Joker knows… who knows what he can do knowing you're a Bat with powers…" Nightwing said.

"I don't need extra security." Delta said. Bruce looked at her.

"Aaliyah, listen, we don't want anything terrible happening to you. We all know Joker's capabilities… if they get to you…" Bruce paused.

"What is it?" Delta asked. Bruce stood up.

"Nothing for now. Just please listen. We'll talk with the others. Let's go." He said, placing his cowl back on. Nightwing did the same with his mask. "Fine…" Delta said, standing up. "Don't worry okay? It will be okay." Bruce said, giving her a hug. Any other person would think it was weird for Batman to have emotions, but Dick and Aaliyah were used to it. He was a dad to them. They walked out of the room. Nightwing punched Aaliyah in the arm. "I swear you're going to give me a heart attack." Delta laughed.

* * *

 **In the living room…**

The team assembled once more, their mentors with them. "Okay, I think we are all feeling better now." Wally said. The team nodded.

"I would like to bring up the subject of Joker, Ivy and Riddler knowing about Delta's powers and her not controlling them." Batman said. The air grew heavy and there was a look of concern on the Justice League members' faces. "We know how Joker operates. He is ruthless. We don't know what he would do with this information, but he has targeted her before. Before we take any action, we just need to look out for him. This is not a maximum security thing, but just keep an eye out for each other okay?" Nightwing said. The team nodded.

"Of course, we will be on guard too, to make sure nothing happens until she can control her powers." Batman said.

"Don't take this as an excuse to puppy guard me… please." Delta said, staring at Nightwing and Batman. Everyone nodded.

"Right, so we will talk about that later, but now we should give you guys time for rest. You have the day off." Flash said. The team sighed in relief.

"Yes! Thank God." Dominick said. The older team members laughed at their relief.

"Well goodbye. Rest well." Wonder Woman said. "We'll check in." One by one the Justice League members left the cave until only the teenagers were left. "I just need to relax." Owen said. Mika stood up.

"I'll make food. Del, care to help?" She asked. Delta nodded.

"Of course." The two girls went to the kitchen.

"We'll get movies up." Matthew said, turning on the T.V.

"I'm just happy for the day off." Dominick said, adjusting his bandages. There was a chorus of 'I agrees', the teens just wanting a day to relax and cheer up.


	10. It's Going To Be Big

**A/N:** Happy New Year and Merry christmas to all of you :) Here's another chapter. It's one of those chapters where I just introduce everything. Next chapters are when it really starts to get interesting because let's face it, everything interesting happens at a Wayne banquet. Oh and I'm going to be gone for about 2 weeks because my friends and I are going to be doing this school thing. Sorry. But I promise I'll update after it straight away.

Again, please review :) Talk to you all soon!

* * *

 **June 21st 2015…**

 **In an abandoned building in Gotham…**

"How are we going to get the girl?" Poison Ivy asked, playing with a plant. Riddler walked into the room.  
"I got it. Joker look at this." He said, bringing a notice up on the screen. Joker turned around. "What is this?" He asked.

"The Waynes. They're throwing another charity event." Riddler said, a grin plastered on his face. "We all know that the Waynes are in contact with the Justice League. Those heroes with definitely be there." He continued. Joker nodded.

"And how are you so sure that Delta will be there?" Poison Ivy asked.

"The last few times I tried attacking, she was always there. She's going to be there." Riddler said. Joker smiled. "Yes. This is perfect. We can create a diversion. Then take the girl instead."

"The Wayne events always have rich people in them. We can pretend it's a hold up and take her. Poison Ivy said. "When is it?"

"It says… June 24th. Three days from now. That gives us enough time to plan it all." Joker said.  
"Yes, but what are we going to do with her after?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Well, we need her on our side. Her mind is weak. We just need to make sure that we control her mind. Turn her against her own family and friends. Batman won't want to harm her. She's his beloved daughter. The whole team will be hesitant, giving us an advantage." Riddler said, looking excited.

"Right. As long as we have her mind, we can do anything." Joker said.

"She's powerful. The main thing we need is to catch her off-guard and take her eyesight away." Riddler said. Joker stood up.

"May I remind you that this girl is Batman's daughter. She is trained to handle the situations you are talking about."

"We need help. Her mind is weak, unlike the other Bats." Riddler said. There was a moment of silence. "Don't worry. I know who to ask." Joker picked up a phone. Within a few seconds, he spoke up. "Brain, yes, I need you to help with something. Something big." He said, a sick smirk showing up on his face.

* * *

 **In the Wayne Manor…**

Wally, Dick, Artemis and Zatanna walked into the Wayne Manor. "Good afternoon." Alfred said, greeting the young adults. "Hey there Alfred." They greeted.

"Oh Master Bruce was looking for you. I think you have another mission." He said.

"Okay, thanks Alfred." Dick said. They walked towards the office and Dick walked in first. Bruce looked up.  
"Oh, you're back." He said. Wally, Zatanna and Artemis walked in. "Hello." He greeted.

"So Alfred said you have a mission?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Bruce stood up. "We have a charity banquet in three days."

"What? Ugh." Dick groaned.

"I know, but I'm not suffering through this alone. Tim is coming along too." Bruce said. "Anyway, I need you guys to be on patrol that night. The money will be presented there and it's a lot." He continued. "No costumes, and if nothing happens have fun. If something does happen, some of the League will be there as well." Wally, Artemis, Dick and Zatanna nodded.  
"Okay, we'll go tell the Beta team." Zatanna said. She, Artemis and Wally walked out of the room. "I'll convince Aaliyah to go Bruce. So I guess she'll be here for the day?" Nightwing asked. Bruce nodded.

"Yes. See you, Aaliyah and Tim later on then." He said, returning to his desk. Nightwing waved goodbye.

As the four left, Nightwing turned to Alfred. "Bye Alfred. Oh, Aaliyah is staying in for the banquet." He said. He turned to the staircase where he saw Tim walking down. "Bye Tim! Say hi to Cassie for me." Dick yelled. Tim looked up confused, but then realized Nightwing was talking.  
"Oh yeah. Okay. See you guys later." He yelled back.

* * *

 **In Mount Justice…**

"It's been a week. We haven't done anything…" Jimmy said, flopping onto the couch with a taco. They had made Mexican food for lunch because, let's just say they had a lot of time on their hands. "I don't know. I've asked Nightwing and he hasn't said anything." Delta said, biting into a burrito.

"Relax you guys. I'm sure they have an excuse." Matthew said. "Now, let me enjoy this burrito." He continued, picking it up.

"That's the third one, and don't forget you had like two tacos. These aren't really bite size." Mika said, plugging in the Xbox. Matthew sat up.

"You know me. Plus, these are tacos and burritos."

"Yeah and they're going to give you gas." Dominick said, finishing his taco. Just as Mika put in the game, Owen came in. "Oh! I dibs first game! Who's playing?" He asked, sitting down on the couch and grabbing a controller. Mika rolled her eyes. "Me." Owen looked at her first then smiled.

"I'm gonna wreck you at this." He said. Mika smirked back.

"Bring it."

"Well look at that. They have something in common." Dominick said. He pulled his phone out. "What are you looking at now?" Jimmy asked. Dominick showed him his phone, laughing. Jimmy started laughing. "Hey look at this." He said to Delta and Matthew.  
"Umm, 'Third Justice team assembled. Only been one week and girls are already fangirling.'" Matthew read out loud. Delta started laughing.

"Hey, Jimmy, Dominick at least it won't be hard to find a girlfriend anymore." She said.  
"Shut up." Jimmy said, taking his phone back. "You better watch it. The flash family has a tendency to attract the ladies." Delta looked at Matthew. He put his hands up. "What?"

"Don't get any ideas." She said, smacking him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I've got my girl already." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Barf." Jimmy said, motioning a barf.

"Yeah." Dominick agreed. He held up his phone again. "Talk about genes. Look at the Waynes." He continued. Delta sat up a bit.

"What about them?" She asked. Jimmy and Dominick both looked at her.

"They're all good looking! I mean no homo towards the guys, but have you seen Aaliyah Trax-Wayne?! She's gorgeous! Like everything about her!" Dominick said, falling back onto the couch. Delta coughed a bit. "Boys…" She said.

"Oh and apparently she's single. Bruce is really over-protective and well we all know what Bruce Wayne can do." Jimmy said.

"I don't know. She's probably spoiled." Delta said.

"No. Apparently she's all nice and she's smart and geeky and she's on the swim team and gymnastics team and-" Dominick said.

"Okay, okay, Dom calm down." Matthew laughed. Delta put her head in her hands.

"Come on Matt, you agree right?" Jimmy said, wiggling his eyebrows. Delta looked up. "I uh- I…" Matthew said, intimidated.

"It's okay." Delta laughed.

"Then yeah. She's pretty hot." Matthew said. "BUT YOU KNOW…" He quickly said.

"Hormonal teenage boys..." Delta muttered.

"I WIN! SUCK IT OWEN!" Mika yelled, jumping up. Owen laughed.

"I'm getting you next time." He said, turning around.

"Look who's getting along…" Delta said. Before they could say anything, the Zeta Beams announced arrivals. "Nightwing, B01, Kid Flash, B03, Zatanna, B08, Artemis, B07." The four walked in in civilian clothes.

"Oooh! Food!" Wally yelled, speeding to the burritos. He grabbed five and went back to the group. He tossed Nightwing, Artemis and Zatanna one each, keeping two for himself. "Hey, why are you guys in civvies?" Delta asked, looking at the group.

"Came from the park. Batman gave a call." Nightwing said.

"What have you guys been up to?" Artemis asked.

"Well, whooped Owen's ass in a video game." Mika said.

"And we were talking about the fangirling." Dominick said. Wally laughed.

"You'll get used to it." He said. The team stood up.

"Yeah and how hot Aaliyah Wayne was." Jimmy said. Delta looked away in discomfort and Wally, Nightwing, Artemis and Zatanna burst out laughing.  
"What is it?" Owen asked. "And she is hot." He agreed.

"Nothing. We just know the Waynes on a personal level." Zatanna said, eyeing Delta.

Nightwing brought up a hologram screen. "Your next mission actually involves them." He said.

"Yes, finally." Mika said. The hologram screen showed a picture of the Wayne foundation. "Okay, so the Waynes are having a charity banquet and there's going to be a lot of money there. Your next mission is basically to be on patrol. You'll be attending it so no costumes. The Waynes are in on it already so you'll speak with them at the banquet." Zatanna said. Jimmy and Dominick high-fived.

"Seriously? Another banquet?" Delta moaned. Nightwing eyed her and she gave him a small smile.  
"Just saying, I dibs talking to Aaliyah first." Jimmy winked.

"It's in three days. You will be going with Wally, Artemis and Zatanna. Delta and I will be going with Batman on a small trip that day, we'll try to make it back early." Nightwing said. Delta nodded.

"Okay, remember, don't use your powers. Only when necessary. It's a formal event so dress well." Artemis said. "We'll be with you."

The team nodded. "So, now that the important things are done, more tacos and movies?" Wally asked, sitting on the couch. Everyone laughed.

"Why not." Artemis said, sitting next to him. Mika unplugged the Xbox. As people were getting comfortable, Delta pulled Nightwing to the side.

"What is it baby sister? Worried that your team mates find you hot? Mine did that to me too." Nightwing said, laughing.

"It's awkward!" Delta said, crossing her arms. "And why didn't Bruce tell me anything about another banquet?" Nigthwing ran his hand through his hair.

"Trust me, I only found out today." Nightwing said. "And I know, 'Why do I have to go?' And the reason is that he probably doesn't want to suffer through it alone. Plus, Tim's getting dragged into it too." He said.

"Ugh another night with some really spoiled people." Delta said, faking a smile.

"I know, but not all of them are spoiled and bratty." Nightwing said. "Like how about you friends, you know, what are their names? Jack, Robbie, Sasha and Margo right?" He said. Delta rolled her eyes. "Just saying, Jack only hangs out with me because he wants to go out with me, but the others aren't bad."

"Jack? Really? Yeah, Matt is better. But listen, just turn them down. Trust me, Tim and I have to do that. Do you realize what Cassie and Zee would do to us? And those girls at the banquet are just plain-"

"Okay, Okay, yeah I'll go." Delta said.

"There we'll 'introduce' you to you team." Nigtwing said. Delta laughed.

"Guys, movie's starting come on quit the chit chat." Wally said. Nightwing and Delta made their way back to the living room. Jimmy and Dominick sat on the floor, still eating, Mika sat near, not next to, but near Owen, Artemis lied on Wally's lap, Nightwing moved up next to Zatanna and Matthew got comfortable next to Delta. You see it was just like when they were all younger, but no one ever stays happy through their entire time as a hero.


	11. Enjoy the Party

A/N: Hello again guys! Sorry for not updating I feel really bad about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Action's in the next one. I hope all of you have had a fantastic start to 2016. Remember... review what you think will happen, or what you want to happen and what you though of the story! I feel great when reading the reviews. :)

* * *

 **The night of the banquet…**

Aaliyah was in her room, tying her hair up. She looked at the mirror. Something wasn't right. She pulled a piece of her hair down, letting it loose. There we go. Not too formal. I mean the dress was bad enough, it was a floor length, one shoulder, electric blue dress with lace until the waist. The bottom was silky, separated from the lace by a silver band. She snuck on a pair of flats because come on. If anything happens, she wouldn't be able to run in heels. Walking out, she saw Tim waiting outside her door. "Well, look who finally finished." He said, smirking. Aaliyah rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky I'm not one of those girls who bathe in make up." She said. Tim laughed. He was wearing a classic suit, with a red tie. "Let's go then, Bruce and Dick are in the car."

"You look nice." Alfred said, slightly fixing a part of Tim's hair.

"Thanks Alfred." Aaliyah said, entering the car. Inside the car, Dick and Bruce sat, both looking formal. "Is everyone here?" Bruce asked. Dick, Aaliyah and Tim nodded. As he said that, Alfred started driving off. "Now, remember, don't get stressed and have fun. If anything happens, you're costumes are in the bags in the back of the car." Bruce said, looking back from the front seat. "Please tell me Stacey won't be there…" Dick said. "I heard she is." Tim replied. Dick sighed.

 **At the cave…**

"Guys! Hurry up!" Mika yelled, putting everyone's costume in a black bag. She wore a black, lace dress, which ended just above her knees. With that, she wore her hair in small curls and silver earrings and heels. "Wally and Artemis texted that they're almost here!" She felt a breeze and the smell of cologne.

"Running in this was not a good idea." Matthew said, fixing his suit jacket. Following him was Owen then Jimmy then Dominick, all wearing suits and ties. "You know, you would think that Mika would take the longest, well considering she has to do the most when it comes to getting ready." Dominick said, buttoning up his sleeve.

"I started early." Mika simply replied. "Okay, so if anything happens at the party, everything that we need will be in this bag. Costumes and all." The boys nodded.

"Kid Flash, B02, Artemis, B07." The Zeta beams echoed.

"Are you guys ready to party?!" Wally yelled. Artemis hit him.

"Wally, it's a banquet." Wally's smile faded.

"Right." Artemis looked at the group of teenagers in front of her, silently assessing their outfits. She herself was wearing a simple black dress with heels while Wally was wearing the classic black suit with a yellow bowtie. "You guys actually look good. Let's go?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dominick agreed.

 **At the banquet…**

"Everyone please say a warm welcome to the Waynes!" The host said. The crowd applauded as Bruce, Dick, Tim and Aaliyah walked into the venue. "Hey, nice party." Clark said, approaching the group. "Thanks. Not really a party though." Bruce chuckled. Dick looked around. "Tim, want to hit the food?" He asked. Tim nodded eagerly. "Liyah?" Dick asked.

"Uh I'm going to go around first. Maybe the team's here." She said, fiddling with her dress. Dick nodded. "Remember secret identity." He said, walking away with Tim.

Aaliyah walked through the crowd of people. Every few moments she would say hi or how are you, but all she really wanted was to see her friends. I mean, she had friends outside the team too, but one of them just wanted to get into her pants… "Aaliyah! Hey!" She heard. Looking up, she saw Sasha, Robbie and Margo walking to her. Thank God it wasn't Jack. "Hey, good to see you guys." She said, high-fiving them.

"So which one of your brothers managed to drag you into going this time?" Robbie asked, laughing.

"Dick." Aaliyah replied. "Is Jack here?" Please say no." She whined.

"He is. I saw him earlier." Sasha said, sighing. Sasha looked good, as always. She was wearing a silver dress, which went right above her knees and she didn't have a single blonde, wavy hair out of place. "Remind me why we're 'friends' with him again?" Margo asked. She looked nice as well. She was less of a girly girl than Sasha, but when it came to formal events, she always looked great. She was wearing a black, floor length dress, which was off the shoulder. Her light brown hair was tied up to a ponytail with a small bit hanging loose. "Well Margo, we're kind of stuck with him. Considering that he wants to date Liyah." Robbie said, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Well if he-" Aaliyah started.

"Aaliyah, Margo, Rob, Sasha hey!" Jack said, running to them. Aaliyah sighed.

"Spoke too soon." She put on a fake smile. "Hi Jack." Jack caught up them and fixed his blonde hair. "So Aaliyah, you look gorgeous." He said, eyeing her in a way that made her very uncomfortable. "Thanks…" She replied, slowly backing away towards Robbie and Sasha. "Why don't we go and get some drinks?" Jack asked.

"Maybe later bud. It's still the start of the night." Robbie said. Jack nodded.

"Babe, why don't we talk for a bit." Jack asked Aaliyah. She glared at him.

"Don't call me babe." She said. Right then, Tim walked up to the group.

"Aaliyah, there's some people I want you to meet. Are you busy?" Tim asked, staring at Jack. "Uh no. See you later guys?" Aaliyah said, walking towards Tim.

"See you." Sasha said back.

Aaliyah and Tim walked away from the teens. "Thanks for that." Aaliyah said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's alright. I don't like Jack anyways. Too bad Matt doesn't know who you really are." Tim said, biting into a cookie.

"Right?" Aaliyah said. "So who did I have to meet?"

"Oh no one new. The team's here. You should say hi. I'm going to go and see if they have anymore brownies." Tim said. Alaiyah laughed as he walked away. Now to look for the team.

It wasn't hard to see them actually. I mean how could you miss them? Aaliyah walked up to the teens. "Hey. Welcome to the banquet." She said, trying not to laugh at how clueless they were that she was Delta. Jimmy and Dominick were the first to react. "H-hey. I've always wanted to meet you. You're gorgeous." Jimmy said, grinning. Mika hit him. "Seriously?" She said. She turned to Aaliyah. "Hi I'm Mika, nice to meet you." Aaliyah nodded.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Dominick, this is Owen, that's Matthew and you've met Jimmy." Dominick said, laughing at Jimmy. Aaliyah laughed. "So are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah. For sure." Owen said. Before Aaliyah could reply, Jack walked up to her.

"Hey, I got you a drink." Jack said, handing a glass to Aaliyah. He was laughing and swaying. Probably had too much to drink… again. "Jack, you're drunk. Why don't you go and get some water. I'll drink this if you leave." Aaliyah said, pushing him away from her. "Fine babe, you owe me one later." He said, walking away.

"Your boyfriend?" Matthew asked.

"Oh no. He's just a really annoying guy." Aaliyah said, sipping her drink. "You have a girlfriend?" She asked Matthew.

"Yeah. She's my best friend. Pretty lucky to have her." He said, looking up. Aaliyah took another sip of her drink, hiding her smile. Owen coughed. "Well, I'm going to go get a drink. Care to join?" He asked the group. They nodded.

"I've got a drink, but sure I'll tag along because if I don't Jack will come back…" Aaliyah said. As the group walked off, Dominick whispered to Jimmy. "Dude, she's so hot!" He whispered. Jimmy nodded and high-fived him.

Outside the banquet hall…

Joker, Riddler, Poison Ivy and Psimon stood outside in the shadows of the building. "So you know the plan Psimon?" Joker asked. Psimon nodded.

"So we enter… Ivy and Riddler will pretend that it is a hostage… Delta and her little friends show up… we get Delta mad… I take her mind and knock her out when she is at her weakest… we leave." Psimon said, a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Joker said. The four villains slowly made their way to the entrance.

"Security." Poison Ivy said, seeing five security guards outside the building.

"My specialty. Get ready kids, for a rude awakening." Riddler said. He took two smoke bombs out of his pockets and threw them in front of the security. As they went off, Joker and Ivy jumped into action, quickly knocking out all of the security officers. "Going quite smoothly." Psimon said, walking through the smoke. Ivy and Riddler opened the door. "I'm finally going to get one of the Bats…" Joker muttered, walking into the hallway to the banquet.


	12. She's Gone

A/N: GUYS! I'm back! Sorry about that, I've been having the worst writers blocks and I've been so busy with exams in school. I'll try to update more often I have a lot of ideas now about what will happen next. I hope you guys will still read, despite me not updating like every week or something. Remember, I love reading reviews, so tell me what you think! Oh and if any of you could recommend any good fanfics that would be great. Thanks guys hope you like the chap. :)

* * *

"Thanks." Matthew said, getting his drink. Before the teens could walk away, the doors of the banquet hall slammed open. "The party has arrived!" A voice said. Mika dropped her glass. Joker, Poison Ivy and Riddler stood at the entrance way, all having wicked grins plastered across their faces. "What? Surprised to see us?" Riddler asked, walking around a few children. Aaliyah blinked. "Look at this! So many rich people all in one room." Poison Ivy walked around pointing at everyone.

Bruce looked at Dick who looked ready to fight. "Dick, go get Tim and Aaliyah and get them out of here. We both know those guys are here to take her." Dick nodded and walked over to Tim and Aaliyah. Bruce nodded towards Clark who was also with Wally and Artemis. "Both of you go with Bruce. Joker is going to look for one of us. I'll distract them. Wally, when you get back, help me get these people as far away from here as possible. This is Bruce's fight." Clark said to the two young adults. With that, Wally and Artemis snuck away. Meanwhile, Dick finally managed to find both his younger siblings. "Aaliyah, we need to go. Now." Dick said. She looked hesitant for a minute, but agreed. The three of them snuck out the back of the room. Looking back, Aaliyah saw Matthew leave the room. A fight was about to happen.

 **Inside the hall…**

"Now… this is a Wayne banquet. Where are they?" Joker asked, taking a man's wallet. Clark walked forward. "They're not here. Left a few minutes ago." Joker turned around and showed a sick smile. "Well, they better get back soon. Or I'll blow the place up! What joy right?" Clark narrowed his eyes. His fists clenched, but he couldn't blow his cover.

"What? Don't you think it's fun?" Joker said, walking around him. "Or maybe your super hero friends might come and visit. Ivy, imagine how fun that would be?" Poison Ivy laughed which echoed through the hall.

 **Outside the hall…**

"I'll get the car." Dick said. Aaliyah grabbed his arm.

"We can't just leave. Don't you remember what happened last time my team went against these guys?" She said, a look of concern on her face.

"Aaliyah, Bruce and Clark are inside. It'll be okay. They're here to take you. We need to get you out of here." Tim said. Aaliyah looked at both of her brothers in shock.

"Are you two serious right now? You never know what could happen! Come on! We need to help! Please!" She pleaded. She turned to Tim.

"We all know Bruce. He's going to make Clark and probably Wally get people to safety. Something's not right you guys." She paused, looking down. "Guys… I can't lose anyone of them. Especially if I know they were trying to save me…" Dick sighed and paused for a minute. He face palmed. Tim knew what he was going to say. I mean, the minute the sister of the Robins started being sad, the boys would say yes to anything. "Fine. But we only stay as back up. We only go in when we are needed. Okay?" Dick said. A bright smile grew on Aaliyah's face and she enveloped both the boys in a tight hug. Before they could hug back and recover from the shock of actually getting a hug from their sister, Aaliyah ran off to the car.

Tim and Dick both looked confused, staring at their younger sister. "Do you think she's acting weird?" Dick asked.

"Uh if you think she's being way to emotional for herself and moody then yes. Yes she is." Tim replied, looking at Dick. "Probably had drunken some things." Dick tilt his head back and ran his hands through his hair. "So there's a possibility that our sister could be on the verge of getting drunk and you didn't stop me from agreeing to going against Joker, Riddler and Poison Ivy… Are you serious?!" Dick yelled. Tim laughed sheepishly. "Hehe uh now that you say it that way… uh Aaliyah!" Tim yelled, running the direction of his sister. Dick ran after the both of them. "I'm so screwed…" He muttered to himself.

 **Inside the hall…**

Just as Joker was about to speak, Batman barged into the hall with Artemis and Kid Flash. "Joker, Riddler, Ivy. It's us you want to see." Kid Flash said.

Riddler turned around to address the trio. "Oh look who we have here. Didn't bring the newbies Batman? Or how about the other Bats? Pretty odd to see you with these two and not your Bats or even the Supers." He asked. Right there, Dash, Echo, Gray Ghost, Kage and Relic ran into the room from different directions. "First of all, we're not newbies." Kage yelled. She stood right in front of Ivy. Joker counted the teenagers. "Hmmm only 5. Where's the other one? The Bat of the team, where is she?"

"She's not here and she's not going to be." Matthew said, narrowing his eyes at Joker. The whole team knew why they were here. "Oh such a shame! She would have loved it, don't you think Batman?" Joker laughed.

"You're not going to get her." Batman said. "Over my dead body." As they were talking, Kid Flash was taking people out of the banquet hall along with Superman. "Well, I guess we'll just have to kill you then." Joker laughed. Just as that happened, Poison Ivy raised her hands, making vines crash through the windows. One of them wrapped around Kage, who tried to get herself free. Just as Ivy was about to strangle her, Dash ran and punched Ivy in the face, making her stagger. "Gray Ghost, get Kage out!" Matthew yelled. "Relic, Echo, go get Riddler!" He yelled.

"Got it." Relic said. Relic shot an arrow straight at Riddler which he managed to dodge. "Hmm not as good as some of the other archers huh?" Riddler taunted. Echo was about to use his powers, but as he opened his mouth, he fell to the floor gripping his head. "Gah!" He yelled. Relic shot another arrow at Riddler, which this time, hit him. Smoke filled the air around him, making him cough and gag. "Echo! What's going on dude?" Relic asked, running to Owen.

"It-it hurts. Something is in my head. St-stop it. Can't-can't get u-up." Echo managed to get out. Relic thought to himself. Delta wasn't here. There's only one other person who would do this. Owen started sweating, the pain clearly showing on his face.

Meanwhile, Batman and Artemis were facing off against Joker. "Artemis now!" Batman yelled, letting go of the hold he had on Joker. Artemis fired an arrow, but Joker dodged. She growled, mad that she missed. "You know, Bats, you're kind of off your game today. Something bothering you in your… head?" Suddenly, Artemis dropped to the ground as well, grabbing her head. Her eyes widened. "Artemis! Kid Flash, ask her what's going on!" Batman yelled, punching Joker. Wally sped to Artemis' side.

"What-Artemis, come on, what's happening to you?" He asked, shaking her.

"Psi-Psimon… he's here." She whispered. Kid Flash's eyes grew wide.

"Bat! It's Psimon! He's here somewhere!" he yelled. Batman showed a slight sign of concern, but dismissed it. The teenagers haven't been trained to handle Psimon. The person that wiped the team's memory before. "Echo's down too." Relic yelled, firing arrows at Riddler, covering Echo.

 **Outside the hall…**

"They need our help." Tim said, looking through the window.

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"They're dropping like birds. Psimon's here." Tim said.

"No. Aaliyah." Dick said, dropping down to his sister from the ledge he was on. He still hadn't recovered fully from what Psimon had done to them before and he admitted to himself that he was slightly scared of what might happen. I mean, Tim probably had a few drinks, he hadn't known how much and Aaliyah had, but based on how she was acting, something was wrong. He looked at her with concern. "They're here for me aren't they…" Aaliyah said, looking down. "Yes and Psimon is with them. Aaliyah, we're going in, but you need to make sure you don't use your powers okay? Don't use them." Dick said, grabbing her shoulders. Aaliyah didn't respond.

"Aaliyah!" Tim yelled. She snapped up and shook her head.

"Sorry, it just went foggy for a bit. I'm okay. Come on. Let's go." Aaliyah said. As Dick and Tim ran in, Aaliyah turned around as she heard a voice. Psimon stood right in front of her. She was alone.

"My, my, nice to meet you. The infamous Delta. I've heard of what you can do. Quite remarkable. I tried to get into your head earlier. I have to say, pretty hard." Psimon said, pacing around her. "What do you want?" Delta snarled. She felt sleepy. It was odd.

"You know Delta, if you were to go with me we could achieve remarkable things together." Brain said.

"You wish. I know why you all are here. You want me to go with you guys. Yeah. Not happening." Delta said. She shook her head. The sleepiness was getting worse.

"Something wrong? Had something to drink?" Brain asked, smiling. Delta backed into the banquet hall remembering the drink James had given her.

She turned around to see Joker, Ivy and Riddler tied up, surrounded by Dash, Nightwing, Robin and Batman. Everyone else was knocked out on the floor as Superman tried to wake them up. "Oh look who decided to join the fun! Hi deary!" Ivy yelled. Batman turned around. "Delta! What are you doing here! You can't be here." He told her, glaring at Dick and Tim.

"I-uh I…" Everything started going foggy. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head and she heard Psimon's voice. "Too late… I got in… Guess a bat doesn't always have their guard up." Brain said. Suddenly, Superman dropped to the floor. It looked like he was just hit with Kryptonite. "Superman!" Batman yelled.

"No…" Delta muttered, facing Batman. He looked concerned, the only emotion seen on the Bat's face tonight. "Del, what's wrong?" Dash asked, walking to her.

As the heroes were distracted, Joker, Ivy and Riddler managed to get out of the ropes.

"Too late boys, you're too late." Riddler muttered. Joker and Riddler both took out knives and before the heroes could react, they stabbed Dash and Tim in the back. Batman turned around as Joker released a gas. "No!" He yelled. It was too late.

"Gah!" He heard Nightwing yell. A knife had landed near him. A scream was heard.

"Delta!" Nightwing yelled. Just as the smoke cleared, Batman stood up. He looked around. She was gone. Delta was gone. "No!" He yelled. He tried running after her, but Dick grabbed his arm. "Batman…"

"Nightwing let go of me. I need to go after her. I nee-"

"Dad." Nightwing cut Batman off. Batman turned around to see the look on Dick's face. It was a mix of guilt, anger and sadness.

"We can't go after them now. It's no use. Look around. We need to get all of them back. Tim and Matt just got stabbed." Dick said, holding up Tim who was trying to cover up the bleeding. Batman's face softened. Superman sat up and saw the sight in front of him.

"Bat?" He asked. "Where is she?" Superman asked. Batman looked up.

"They took her. Stabbed these two as well. Believe me, I'm going to find her and they will pay." Batman said, lifting up Dash and Robin.

"We'll help you." Superman said. Batman nodded.

"We need to get these teens back to the Mountain." Batman said, walking out the door with two of them.

 **The next night… Nightwing's Dream…**

Nightwing looked around to see himself in a cold warehouse. It was dark and eerily quiet. Something was up. Suddenly a shrill scream echoed through the building. He ran into the room it came from and saw his only sister, her costume almost unrecognizable from all the blood. "Aaliyah!" He yelled, running over to her. He knelt by her side, trying to make her look up. Finally, she did. What he saw made his step back a bit. She had a black eye and cuts all over her face. When she reached up, Nightwing grabbed her arm. Across her forearm were the words 'Joke's on you.' Seeing his sister like this made him go into a slight state of panic. He looked up into her eyes and instantly regretted it. Her pupils glowed bright red and there were tears rimming them. It's the same colour her eyes go when she uses her powers. "Aaliyah, Aaliyah I'm here. Don't cry." He said, trying to hug her. She jumped back and shook her head. "Now you come looking for me. It's too late. I've lost control." The look on her face changed from upmost sadness to coldness. Although, her eyes still showed a bit of hurt.

Dick stood up and walked towards her. She looked at him in the eyes. "You did this to me Dick." She said, her voice changing. Her voice sent chills down his spine.

"Aaliyah, I-I'm sorry." He said, trying to reach out. Aaliyah continued.

"Why did you let me fight? You knew something was wrong Dick. You knew and you still let me go. Look what happened." She said, raising her arm. Dick had to look away. He blamed himself. "You even held Bruce back from looking for me. Do you know what they did to me?!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry. I should have done more. I'm here now. Please, I want my sister back." Dick said, taking deep breaths in. Aaliyah shook her head in pain.

"It's too late now. The sister you had is gone and it's all your fault." The last sentence hurt Dick the most. It was his fault. He should have followed Bruce's orders. "Dick, why didn't you come after me? I don't want to be like this, but I don't have control anymore." Suddenly the door slammed open. A look of fear was seen in Aaliyah's red eyes.

"He's here. Go. NOW!" She yelled, pushing Dick. Joker walked in holding a crow bar.

"Hello dear, missed me?" He laughed. Dick ran out, once again leaving his sister. The last thing he heard was a scream that could break any one of the Bats.

 **4 am in the mountain that morning…**

Nightwing woke up, sweating and head on the computer at the Mountain. Batman stood above him. "What was it?" Batman asked, knowing it was another nightmare. He had arrived at the Mountain about half an hour ago, also not being able to sleep. "Aaliyah-she was screaming. I didn't do anything about it. Bruce, It's my fault. I should have been more firm. I should have made her go home. We need to find her!" Dick said, the fear still lingering in him. He remembered every detail of the dream. Since they got to the Mountain the night before, he had been blaming himself. If he had taken them home, Delta would still be here and Tim would not have gotten stabbed. Batman sat down. "Don't worry. We will find her. I should have known she would make you stay. Dick, it's not your fault." Batman said, taking his cowl off to comfort his son. He placed his arm around Dick and felt him shaking. "Bruce, I-I can't lose another person I love. Especially at the hands of Joker…" Dick whispered. Bruce took a deep breath in remembering Jason's death. Aaliyah had been too young to remember the death, but Dick was heart broken. "It's alright, we'll find her and whatever happens, we'll get her back." Bruce said, comforting Dick. He also had been up for the past nights, trying to find his daughter. He just couldn't show his emotions to anyone except the Bats. He was Batman after all. He blamed himself for it all. He should have been the one to protect the female Bat.

"What have you been doing here?" Bruce said. "You need to get some sleep." Bruce looked at the computer screens in front of him. "I uh remember that knife that laded near me? They stabbed her Bruce. It's her blood on the knife." Dick said, composing himself and grabbing a knife in the plastic bag. "It landed near me. She was acting weird Bruce. Like really weird. Tim and I thought she just had too much to drink, but I'm not sure. I brought the knife back and I'm just-" Beep Beep Beep. He was interrupted by his computer beeping. Dick looked at the screen and clenched his fists, blocking Bruce's view of the screen. "Dick what is it?" Bruce said, expecting the worse.

"Bruce, there's traces of Ketamine in her blood. A lot of it… Someone drugged her at the party." Dick said, a sense of anger rushing through him. Bruce abruptly stood up. Anyone would cower at the glare the Bat was giving with his cowl on. No one messed with his family. Before he could say anything, Matthew burst into the room.

"Nightwing- Oh uh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Matthew said, reacting to Batman's glare.

"Matt, why are you up so early? And also, how's the stab wound?" Matthew walked forward, still wincing a bit. "It's alright. Flash family speed healing right? I couldn't sleep. I was gonna check if you were awake, but I see Batman's here too." Batman hadn't looked away from the computer, which confused Matthew.

"Is everything alright? Did you find her?" He asked, slightly getting his hoped up. He himself also blamed himself for Delta's kidnapping. He had been there and he has super speed. He just let his guard down. "No." Batman said. At this time, Matthew had already read what was on the screen. "Wait, her blood contained Ketamine? Like-" He asked.

"Yes. The date-rape drug." Batman said in a monotone voice. Matthew was shocked.

"Nightwing, I thought she was on a mission with you? How could she get Ketamine in her? Speaking of which, how could you guys have gotten at the banquet so quickly, no one called for back up." Matthew looked up shocked. "Were you at the party?" He asked Nightwing. Nightwing or Bruce didn't reply. They both knew Matthew was a smart boy and having spent years with Delta, he had learnt a few things. They also knew he had his suspicions on who they were. "Nightwing, Batman, was she at the banquet?" He asked.

At this point, he knew they were hiding something and Matt was getting frustrated. He remembered everyone he talked to. Suddenly, he remembered talking to Aaliyah Wayne. Of course. How could he not have known. James had given her a drink. He saw James mix something in earlier, but didn't want to get into their business. If that was the drug… it explains why she looked so familiar and how Nightwing, Robin and Delta had gotten there within minutes without a call. Plus, both the Bats and the Waynes lived in Gotham and had the same number of people in their family. Both families were known for smarts and money. It explained why Nightwing and Delta never went with the team when the Waynes were involved. Same hair colour, voices, how could he have been so dumb?! He looked up stunned. Back and forth. He looked at Nightwing and Batman repeatedly. Batman finally looked at Matthew knowing that the boy had just found out who they were. He was going to get an explanation out of him later. Matthew finally broke the silence. "Batman, Nightwing, please tell the truth. Is Delta Aaliyah Wayne? Are the Bats the Waynes?" Matthew asked seriously. Slowly, Nightwing looked at Batman who gave him the approval look. He trusted the boy who has been dating his daughter enough. "Yes Matthew, yes we are." Nightwing said, grabbing Matt's shoulder.


	13. Stay Positive

**A/N:**  
Hey guys :) I'm here again. I've tried to have time for writing but I've been having exams. Hey, at least summer's almost here! I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought it would be interesting to look at the Wayne's / Team's / Delta's perspective on ongoing things. Hope you enjoy remember to review please xxx

* * *

 _Last chapter:_

"Yes Matthew, yes we are." Nightwing said, grabbing Matt's shoulder.

Matthew stepped back. He wasn't mad, just… surprised I guess. I mean he didn't actually think that the Bats would tell him. The surprised feeling was immediately washed away by guilt and frustration. If Aaliyah is Delta then he actually talked to her at the party. He was right next to her most of the time and she still got taken. He just couldn't accept that. "I-uh I don't know what to say." Matthew said, looking up at Nightwing and Batman. The sleepiness was now gone and the sun had risen. "Matthew, we trust that you will not tell anyone else about this." Batman said, not making eye contact.

"Yeah. Of course." Matthew nodded.

"Bats, what are we supposed to tell the rest of the team? They're going to want an explanation." Nightwing asked, downloading all the files into a USB.

Batman paused for a moment. He turned to Matthew who was rubbing his eyes and looked at Nightwing who looked even more tired. "Matthew, I need you to make sure that the team doesn't find out about the Ketamine. Nightwing took it off the computers so it shouldn't be a problem, but still. Better safe than sorry. Distract them. Try to lighten them up. You all need to be in good condition. Nightwing, bring the USB back to the manor. I'm taking you back to get some rest." Matthew and Nightwing nodded. "We will check back in a few days. Expect visits from other Leaguers. If you need to contact us at any time, use the cave's system." Batman continued. Matthew nodded. They left the room and walked to the Zeta beams.

"Batman A-02, Nightwing, B-01." The Zetas said. Matthew sighed. He looked at the time. 6:00 am. He wasn't hungry yet and it would be useless getting back to sleep. Might as well train. He had to get some stress out of him. He walked over to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible and changed into his gym clothes.

 **At the Joker's hide out…**

Delta jerked awake, sweating. Shivering, she looked around. How could it be this cold in the summer? Where was she? She looked down and she was tied up, her wrists behind her and her ankles were tied to the floor. He legs were tired. Come on, they could have at least let her sit down. She still had her mask and costume on so her secret identity was still in tact. She tried moving, but winced at a pain at her side. Crap she thought. A stab wound. What happened to her? Where was everyone? Suddenly, everything came back to her; the party, the fight, everything. No. Not here again. That's why it was so familiar. This is where she was when Joker last kidnapped her. She needed to get out.

Delta tried twisting her wrists to reach her utility belt. Oh surprise, it's not there. Delta sighed and blew her hair out of her face. The one time she didn't have her spare lock picking tools in her glove. The one time.

The door slammed open and light burst through the room, which made Delta squint. "Oh! Look who's finally awake!" Delta groaned, seeing Poison Ivy. I mean, better than seeing Joker, but still, she was just plain annoying.

"You know, it was much easier taking you than we thought. I'm unimpressed." She said.

"Ugh. You wait until I get out of this. You just wait." Delta said, hatred flowing through her. Poison Ivy laughed. What is it with villains and laughing like crazy people all the time? "Actually, we WILL be letting you out." She said, walking towards Delta.

"Wait what? Uh not that I'm complaining about being let out or anything, but isn't the point of kidnapping someone like not letting them free?" Delta asked.

"You know, you remind me so much about Nightwing. I would punch you for that, but we need you to be in good condition. You see Delta, we're going to turn you into one of us. A cold-hearted villain. Could you imagine? One of the Bats, a villain?" Ivy said, thinking to herself. Delta's eyes grew wide. No. They couldn't have known. What would happen if she got turned? All the people she would hurt… Play it cool Delta.

"How would you plan on doing that?" Delta asked, masking her concern with a smirk.

"We know about your powers, how you can't control them and what happens when you lose control. We just need to find a way to get you out of control. Find your deepest fears, the things that make you the weakest." At this point, Delta started getting scared. After what happened last time when she was with Joker, she couldn't imagine what would happen with Ivy, Riddler and Psimon joining in. "Dear, you're in for a rough time." Ivy said, walking out the room and slamming the door shut. Delta looked down. She couldn't do anything now. She needed a way out of this mess.

 **Back in the cave…**

Jimmy sat down on the couch, holding a plate of pancakes. The team had woken up and decided to eat breakfast. "Has anyone seen Matthew?" Mika asked, putting a stack of pancakes onto a plate. "Yeah. He's been in the gym since like 6:30. He's not taking it well." Owen said, looking out the window.

"Well, neither are any of us. Didn't you guys hear? Nightwing hasn't gotten any sleep at all. Batman had to come in and take him home." Dominick said, sneaking a pancake off the plate Mika was plating.

"I mean, we can't keep going on like this." Jimmy said. Mika looked up, confused.

"You know, if we keep on being sad for Delta, we'll never get anywhere with finding her and getting her back. We need a bit of positivity." Jimmy said. Owen stood up, drinking out of a cup. "Jimmy's right. If we want to be successful, we need to go back to the team we were before." He said. "We especially need to lighten up Matt." Mika took a deep breath in.

"I'll go talk to him." Dominick said, standing up. "I'll get him to come in."

Dominick walked into the training room to see Matthew violently punching a dummy. "Matt." He said, trying to get Matthew's attention. Matthew didn't even flinch. Punch after punch after punch, all of them getting faster and faster. Dominick hesitated for a bit. Matt seemed really mad and no one wants to have to deal with a mad speedster in the morning. Whatever, they needed to talk anyways. "Matt!" Dominick yelled. Matthew yelled in surprise and punched the head of a dummy. He turned around to look at Dominick, exhaustion clearly showing on his face. "Oh, sorry Dom, didn't see you there." Matt said, heavily breathing. Dominick gave him a bottle of water.

"You alright? You didn't come down for breakfast and you've been working your ass off in here." Dominick said.

"Yeah. I just need to blow off some steam, you know, because of Delta…" Matthew said, trailing off. He wanted to tell Dominick what happened earlier, but it would just give the team more stress. And he would probably get murdered by all the Bats.

"So the team and I were talking and we all need to have a conversation." Dominick said. Matthew threw the towel he was using onto the side. "What about?" He asked.

"I think it's better if we all talked about this together." Dominick said.

"Okay… I AM really hungry." Matthew said, trying to keep the mood light. Dominick managed to laugh a bit. The two walked towards the kitchen. Dominick turned to Matthew. "You know, this is the longest I have seen  
you go after a workout without eating." Matthew punched him.

"Shut up." He laughed.

The two boys walked into the kitchen where Owen, Mika and Jimmy were sitting on the barstools, eating pancakes and drinking juice. "Glad to see you finally got out of the gym." Mika said. Matthew and Dominick sat down.

"Yeah. Don't tell Barry that I knocked a few heads off dummies." Matthew said. Mika passed him a plate stacked with pancakes and syrup. Matthew started eating like he hadn't eaten in years. Well honestly, he only hadn't eaten a lot in the last few days, but for a speedster, it's like not eating for years. "So I'm guessing Dominick told you about the team having a conversation?" Mika asked. Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, so what's this all about?" He asked.

"Okay, so we had a little talk and I guess we just need to lighten up for Delta." Owen said. Matthew looked down for a second. The smile on his face was gone.

"What do you mean 'lighten up'? Delta is being held against her will by Joker and we can't find them." Matthew said. Mika put a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, I know it's hard to accept. It is for all of us, but we all know we work better if we're in good moods. How many times have we worked well with each other when we were mad? Yeah. None." Mika said, looking at all the boys. "Guys, listen. I'm not saying we should be happy she's gone. We just need to lighten up a bit. Delta is a strong person. She's probably sassing them now or beating them up." A few chuckles were heard.

"Yeah. We all know that she was our team leader. She would want us to be happy. She wouldn't want us staying up all night or working out until we drop." Jimmy said.

Everyone looked at Matthew. "I – uh I guess I agree. I mean knowing her she wouldn't want us to care this much. We just need to get rest, spend time together and re-group. We can find her faster." He said. Mika smiled.

"Okay, we need a rest day. We'll find her. Don't worry." She told Matt. "So, who wants more pancakes?" Mika asked. Matthew looked up sheepishly. He rose his hand. "Yeah. We knew you would say that." Mika said, going to get more.

 **Wayne Manor… 3 p.m…**

A knock was heard on Dick's door. "Dick?"

Zatanna and Wally said, coming in. Dick groaned, waking up. His hair was messy and his eyes were trying to adjust to the light. "What? Oh, hi Zee, Wally." Dick said. Wally was in his uniform. Wait what time was it? If Wally was awake and in his uniform…

"Sorry if we woke you up." Wally said. "We were just wondering why you hadn't come out. Alfred had gotten worried that you were working too much again." Wally put a plate of food on his desk and snuck out a cookie.

"It's great that you got some sleep." Zatanna said. Dick smiled a bit.

"Wait, what time is it?" He asked, confused. Wally looked at his phone.

"3 p.m." Dick's eyes widened.

"What?! I uh I've got to get back to looking for her!" He rushed out of bed and tried looking for his pants… that did not go so well. "Dick, Bruce said you needed to rest." Wally said, standing in front of Dick.

"I'm fine! Look at me!" Dick said, grabbing him. Zatanna put a hand of Dick's shoulder and told him to sit down.

"Dick, you are not well. We are all looking for Aaliyah. You need to rest first." Zatanna said. Dick looked up at her and sighed. He did feel terrible lately. He didn't know if it was him feeling guilty or if he really was sick from the lack of food and sleep. "Dick, if Aaliyah were here she would force you to rest for the day. For now, I'm going on patrol. Who knows, I might see them. We need to hope for the best. I mean since a lot of people are looking for her, the best will come." Wally said, offering Dick a cookie. Dick took it and stared at it. He looked up at Zatanna and Wally. They were both right. She's a strong girl and when we find her, they're all dead. "Thanks… I uh I'm going to eat this." He said, motioning to the food.

"Alright. Tim and Bruce are on patrol too. And try to stay positive nothing bad happens to her okay? You work terrible when you're in a bad mood." Zatanna said, standing up. Dick nodded.

"Yeah dude. We'll be around if you need us. Just call or text or whatever. See you." Wally said, walking out the door.

"See you guys later." Dick said. The minute the door closed, the sat in his bed and sighed. He needed to relax for a day. After all, there are others looking for Aaliyah as well. Okay Dick, rest today and re energize yourself. He thought. He looked at the food and started eating. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now, but he just needed to get better. He couldn't help his sister if he himself was sick.


	14. No More Distractions

A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. I've been having a major writers block and I really want you guys to tell me what you thought about this chapter because I'm not sure it's as good as the other ones. So tell me what you think :)

* * *

 **In the Joker's hideout…**

Aaliyah stared down at the floor. She couldn't move, having being freezing for the past… well she couldn't remember how long she had been here. She couldn't feel her hands, and her legs had collapsed under her. The door burst open again, making Aaliyah look away. "Good morning Bat brat!" Aaliyah inhaled sharply, hearing the voice of the one and only Joker. Even though the Bats never showed it, every time they encountered the crazy man, they always felt the slightest bit of fear. "Awww are you cold?" Poison Ivy said, walking up to her. "Don't worry, we're transferring you. First day of villain training love." She said, grabbing Aaliyah's arm. Aaliyah cringed, feeling the bruises. Suddenly, she felt the chains release from her hands and legs and she fell, on the ground, hard. All the pain rushed through her body and she tried rolling into a ball for warmth. She was too numb to move or speak.

"Oh look at that, a Bat too weak to move or smart talk. It's been a while since I saw that." Aaliyah managed to turn her head to look up at Joker's pale white face.

"Come on then, time to move." Joker said. Aaliyah felt a pair of arms pick her up and she was swung over Joker's shoulder. She wanted to move, she really did, but she just couldn't. She could feel movement, but the coldness never left her body. It was humiliating. If Bats saw this… she thought. This was the first time since her family left her that she felt absolutely helpless, but she had to keep her mind strong to keep the darker side of her calm. I wouldn't be easy, as at the current moment, she wanted to just die. She had lost so much blood from the stab wound on her side that her vision would go blurry at random times and her arms were so painful it felt like she had pulled all the muscles in her body at once.

Just as she started gaining feeling in her hands again, she was slammed down onto a metal chair with clamps for her arms and legs. Classic, she thought. Seriously, her body couldn't gain any strength until now? "You guys really need more comfortable furniture. I mean I know you're trying to keep me in uh 'good' condition, but you're doing a really bad job on that." She said, managing a smirk. Joker narrowed his eyes and turned away. "The thing is girlie, we're weakening you just to get into your brain.. and now that you're regaining your snarky attitude, well it's time to get into that pretty little head of yours." Joker said, letting out a laugh. He turned to Poison Ivy and nodded. "Ivy, bring Psimon in and stay outside with Riddler." He said. Poison Ivy liked disappointed. "Why do I have to stay outside? I want to see the Bat Brat suffer!" She whined.

"IVY!" Joker yelled, agitated. Poison Ivy backed away quickly and ran out the door. Once that happened, it was silence. Just the two of them in the room. Aaliyah's breath deepened and she was trying to think of a way out of the situation. Suddenly, the door opened. "Hello dear Delta! Pleasure to finally meet you! Ready for a great time?" A voice yelled. Aaliyah looked up to see Psimon. Shit, she thought to herself.

Psimon moved so that he was in front of her. He looked at Joker and nodded. "You know, it's been a while. You would think the Bats would find you by now." He muttered, walking around. What was he getting to? "Makes us think that he doesn't want to find you." As he said that, Delta flashed him a glare. No… she thought to herself. "Girlie, haven't you noticed? Don't you think that the rest of the Bat brats are jealous? After all, Batman favorites his only girl 'daughter' if you could even call yourself that. They're probably just dealing with little miss perfect just so Bats won't kill them." Joker said, smiling. Delta gulped and her breathing got heavier. That's not true. It's not. She thought to herself. "Or how about your little friends. Don't you think they want to lead too? Don't you ever think of what they'll eventually do to you?" Joker turned to her and grabbed her chin. "Dearie, they want you off the team. You're just a distraction." He said. Delta's breath hitched. The one thing she feared the most was rejection and failure. She tried to think it wasn't true but what he said just sounded so real. Suddenly, she heard Psimon's voice enter her head. Keep the powers hidden Delta. Don't get mad. She thought. "Or how about your little boyfriend? The speedster right? Dash?" Joker questioned. Delta's eyes widened behind her mask. No… "Please stop." She managed to get out. Joker smiled his signature Joker smile.

"Don't you think you're just a distraction to him?" She could feel the anger build up in her and she started to flinch. "He could reach his full potential, but you're holding him back." He could feel the control in her mind wash away. The fact that Psimon was in her head didn't help either. "You're just a distraction Delta. They never loved you anyways. You're just a freak." That's what broke her. "You're just a freak." That's what her dad said before leaving her. All her control washed away. No… no, no, no. "That's it. Slip away. Use your powers." She heard Psimon say. She didn't know what had gotten into her - she listened. "Agh!" She yelled as she stared Joker down. Joker collapsed and suddenly, all the hate and anger washed over her. She couldn't remember anything besides the fact that she wasn't wanted. It was all hate… then silence.

Delta looked up slowly and smirked. "Huh, you know, if they don't like me, might as well join you guys. I've always wanted to see what it was like to be evil." Delta said, looking at the two villains. Joker let out his infamous laugh. "Yes!" He shouted. He looked at Psimon. "We did it. A Bat… under our control." He said. Simon smiled and Joker pulled out a camera. Snap! He took a picture and rote something on it. Delta's restraints loosened and she stood up and stretched. "Great to be out. Speaking of which, I think I need a new costume, a change in color perhaps? There's a lot of blood on this one." She said, walking up to Joker. Joker nodded.

"Let's go then." Joker said, motioning out the door. He looked at Psimon as Delta walked away.

"Get this to that boy, Dash." He said, holding out a picture of Delta.

 **In the mountain…**

Matthew sped around the mountain, trying to look for Jimmy who had taken his laptop. Bruce had given them the time off and the Justice Leaguers had a mission somewhere in South Africa. "Jimmy! Goddamit why are you so good at hiding?" He yelled. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. "Go outside." It said. For some reason, he listened. Jimmy peaked out of the air vent he was hiding in and saw Matthew change direction. Just as Matt reached the door, he saw a piece of paper. What? He thought. As he picked it up, his eyes grew wide. It was a picture… of Delta, bruised and battered. Of course, it was hard to look at. The stab would on her side was still open and she was bleeding from different places. He started shaking. What made him shake though was this look she had in her eyes. A look of hatred, however, that got hidden by the blood. Blood writing - spelling out the words 'No more distractions'. Matthew shook his head. No. This couldn't be. Jimmy then appeared right next to him, which made him jump. "What's wrong?" Jimmy asked. Matthew slowly handed him the photo, not looking up. He was feeling furious.

"Oh my god." Jimmy muttered. He shook Matt, which got his attention. "Matt. Get this to Batman, you're the fastest out of all of us. I'll – I'll tell the others." Jimmy said. Matthew was still in shock so Jimmy shook him hard. "Ah what?" Matthew said, blinking.

"Matthew! Run! Get this to Batman! Now!" He yelled, shoving the picture at Matthew. Without saying anything else, Jimmy ran to the living room to tell the others, while Matthew ran… faster than he ever had before… to the Wayne Manor.

 **At the Wayne Manor:**

Matthew got to the Wayne Manor, the shoes he was wearing heating up. He wasn't wearing his uniform. He knocked on the door, Hard. BANG BANG BANG! The sound of the metal echoed through the yard. Alfred opened the door to see a panting Matthew. He knew Matthew knew about the Wayne's but the speedster this tired concerned him. "Master Matthew! Come in, what's wrong?" He asked, helping the young man into he manor.

"Alfred, Batman…Dick…please…" He panted, clutching the picture in his hand. Alfred nodded and hurried away. Matthew caught his breath and looked at the sight before him. Deciding to sit down on a couch, he thought about what 'no distractions' could mean, however his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps running and in burst Bruce and Dick in casual clothes. "Matt what is it?" Bruce asked.

"I - uh Iwasrunningthenavoiceandandpictureanditwasdelta…" Matthew said quickly. Dick put a hand on his shoulder. "Woah, slow down." He said.

"I was running and there was a voice and it said to go outside then I got to the door then - then I got this picture…" He said, holding the picture up. Bruce took it and let out a breath. He looked at Dick. "Dick, stay here and talk to him. I need to see where this came from." He said, a glare on his face. Dick nodded and sat next to Matthew. The concern on his face wasn't masked by anything and he dug his face into his palms. "Matt… what? Who gave this to you?" He asked.

"I don't know. It was just outside." He muttered. Dick nodded, trying to keep calm.

"Ok. Did you tell the team?" Dick asked. Matthew nodded, remembering Jimmy saying he was going to do it. Suddenly, Dick sat up and gasped. "What is it?" Matthew asked.

"I know what they did… no… no no no no!" He yelled. He turned to Matthew. "Matt get back to the mountain. Bat and I will be there in a while. Get the team in their uniforms. We need to prepare you all for what's gonna happen. We need a plan. Be ready in 2 hours." He said, standing up. Matthew trusted his decision and nodded. He sprinted out and ran to the Mountain.

Dick sprinted to the Bat Cave where Bruce was putting coordinates onto a map. "Bruce! I know what they did." He yelled. Bruce turned around.

"So do I…" He hit his fist on the table. "I was too late." He muttered. Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce." Bruce didn't look up. "Dad!" He yelled. Bruce looked at him concern on his face. "We need to hurry and formulate a plan - a plan involving the younger team." Dick said.

"They're not ready." Bruce said, putting the coordinates onto his watch.

"They're her team. They're ready, believe me." Dick said. Silence. Bruce stood in silence. "No, the last thing I want is for more of them to get hurt." Bruce said. Dick sighed.

"Bruce, you need to let them go with us. Seeing how Matthew reacted he's not going to want to get left behind." Dick reasoned. Bruce nooded.

"Alright. Get your things. We're going to the mountain. We need to explain that whatever happens, we don't hurt her as bad as them." Bruce said, still looking down at the picture. Dick nodded and ran to his room to put his costume on. They were going to get her sister back. No matter what. Bruce looked at the photo. The last time he saw one as bad as this… it was when Jason… when Jason died. He wouldn't let that happen again, especially not to the girl all the Bats loved like a real sister and a real daughter.


	15. Nice To Finally See You Again

A/N: HEY GUYS! Here's another chapter. Again tell me what you think! Next one is coming soon :)

* * *

 **At the mountain:**

"What do you mean you found her?!" Mika yelled, frantically pacing around the living room. Owen tried to make her stop pacing, but struggled to no avail. "Mika, I told you, we don't know where she is, but the picture was sent to us." Jimmy said, putting on his boots. The tension in the room was incredibly high, everyone shocked to hear the news. "Ok uh where did Matthew go?" Mika asked, finally sitting down next to Owen. "He went to show the picture to Batman, the faster we get it to him, the faster we can find her." Jimmy said.

"He's right. Batman would have found a location already." Dominick said, leaning on the edge of the bar table. Mika nodded.

"All we can do now is wait until Matt gets back." Owen said, squeezing Mika's shoulder, trying to relieve the tension continuously building up inside her. Just as he said that, Matthew walked through the door in full costume.

"Matt, what? When did you get back?" Dominick asked. Matthew threw away the sneakers he was wearing earlier. "A few seconds ago? Yeah, about that. Perks of being a speedster. These sneakers didn't hold up well though." He said, running his hands through his hair. "So did you get the picture to Bats?" Owen asked, standing up. Matthew nodded. "I see you guys have suited up already. Nightwing and Bats have a plan. They're bound to arrive any moment now." He said. Just as he said that, the Zeta beams boomed.  
"Nightwing, B-01, Batman, 02." The team turned around to see Nightwing and Batman walk in. "Alright. We'll keep you posted. If anything happens, we'll get you as backup." Batman said on the phone before putting it down.

"Everyone, briefing room, now." Batman said. They all walked into the briefing room and stood around the screen where Nightwing plugged in a dark wire. The tension in the room was slowly increasing, especially since the longer they were taking, the more Joker could do to Delta.

"Alright. As you all know, the Justice League are on a mission in South Africa, meaning that we will all have to put in even more work." Batman said.

"We have both agreed that you guys should play a big part in this mission as she is your team member. Are you all alright with this? I mean, this is the worst of the worst we're talking about." Nightwing said, his face soft. A wave of nods drifted through the team. "Alright then. A few basics." Batman said, approaching the group of teenagers and Nightwing. "You 5, including Nightwing will be split into pairs. Never and I mean NEVER leave your pairs. These are unexpected people. The pairs are going to be the following: Nightwing and Dash, Gray Ghost and Relic and Echo and Kage. Nightwing, Dash, listen up." Batman said. Both boys looked up on the screen, which showed a warehouse. "We've tracked their location to here. If you haven't guessed by now, it is extremely likely that Joker, Riddler, Poison Ivy and Psimon have somehow gotten control of Delta and her powers. Her alter ego is extremely dangerous as she can't control herself. Dash, Nightwing, I am trusting you both to get her under control. Once we get there, get to Delta and get her under control but DO NOT hurt her to the point of not going back." Batman said, looking at the two boys. Dash and Nightwing nodded.

Next, he turned to Gray Ghost and Relic. "Alright. Both of you will be in charge of taking Riddler down. Both of you should be able to do that with your archer skills and your powers. But don't forget: When it comes to Riddler, don't get carried away with the riddles." Both boys nodded.

"Finally, Echo, Kage, both of you will be taking on Poison Ivy. Do whatever you can to distract her and DO NOT get tangled in her vines." Batman instructed. The two of them nodded. Mika stepped forward.

"Batman, what are you going to do? Like are you going with us?" She asked. Batman nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'll be handling Joker. We only attack Psimon when needed." He simply said. No questions needed about that. Nightwing grabbed some earpieces from the table and handed them out one by one to the team. "These earpieces are the same as the ones you used in your first mission, enabling us all to communicate without speaking. However, these have been rigged to try to keep Psimon out of your heads. Of course still don't leave yourselves vulnerable." He said, putting his own one on.

"Any questions?" Batman asked.

"How are we going to get there?" Owen asked. They were never all going to fit in the Batmobile and he was guessing that it really wouldn't help if they all just charged in. "We're taking Maverick. Delta's not the only one who knows how to fly a jet." Nightwing said. Owen smirked and nodded. "Alright. Everyone finish suiting up. Meet at the jet in 10." Batman said, walking out of the briefing room. A sigh was heard through the room as they all exited to full suit up.

* * *

 **At the warehouse:**

"Joker! They're on their way. I saw it." Psimon yelled, getting Joker's attention. Joker looked up, a smile growing on his face. "Perfect." He said. "Now, where did our little monster go?" He asked, standing up.

"Ugh, I have a name." A voice said. Together, Poison Ivy and Delta walked into the room. Delta looked a lot different. Of course the main aspects of her were the same, but her costume was different colors. Instead of the classic blue and black, her costume was a grey top and black leggings. Her mask was all grey. Apart from this, the biggest difference was her hair. It was… white. "What happened to her hair?" Riddler asked, standing up.  
"I don't know, it sort of, slowly turned white. I guess I just haven't used my powers this much and my hair turns white when I use them." Delta said, crossing her arms.

"I like it." Poison Ivy said.

"So, what's up?" Delta asked, sitting down on the table.

"Your little friends are on their way here." Joker said. Delta glared at Joker, which slightly made him flinch. "Don't you dare call them my friends." She then smiled.

"After all, you said I was just a distraction to them." She said, twirling her hair.

"Hey, Joker, step up your game. She could out creep you." Riddler said. That earned him an elbow to the rib by Joker. "It's perfect you know, they're literally walking into their own death trap." Poison Ivy muttered, sitting next to Delta.

"Exactly. Just imagine Batsy's face when he walks in and gets attacked by his own daughter." Joker said. "He'll not want to hurt her then bye bye Bat!" He yelled, laughing. Delta stood up and held a hand out. "Woah, don't you all learn? You NEVER make the first move against a team." Delta said. The villains looked at her confused. She face palmed. "Good God you guys are useless. We let them come and fight us first. Just know how to fight and you'll be fine." Delta said. "I'll be in the other room. Don't bother telling me when they're here. I'll know." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I swear, she's already got the personality of a villain." Psimon said. Joker nodded.

"Well, all heroes have a dark side remember?" He said, laughing.

* * *

 **With the team:**

"Putting the jet on camouflage mode." Nightwing said, pressing a button on the main controls. "Right, team, we're right over the warehouse. Remember your positions and the maneuvers we have discussed. Everyone got their earpieces in?" Batman asked.

"Yup." Relic said. Nightwing carefully landed the jet and turned it off.

"Alright guys, remember, once we get her, back to the jet straight away." Nightwing said as the doors opened. _From now on, speak through these unless you're speaking in your pairs._ Batman said on the earpieces. Quickly, the team ran out of the jet and split up into their pairs.

* * *

 **With the Joker:**

"They're here!" Psimon said. Joker nodded.

"Everyone split up." Joker instructed. They all left the room to go to different places.

* * *

 **With Echo and Kage:**

Echo and Kage both walked around the building, Echo in front. He had his guard on. "I swear these villains just get creepier by the second." Echo muttered, sneaking behind a wall. "Well they're villains, they're supposed to be creepy I guess…" Kage whispered. Suddenly, Echo stopped and put his hand out. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to look. Kage peered around the wall to see Poison Ivy standing in a room. Echo nodded, signaling a go.

The both of them appeared from both sides of the wall, ready to fight. However, Poison Ivy wasn't there. Kage turned around to face Echo. "You saw her too right?" She asked Echo. He nodded. "That's not right, where'd she go?" Echo asked. Kage let her guard down, which ended up being a big mistake. A vine wrapped around her wrists and her neck. "Echo!" She screamed, trying to move her arms. Echo turned around and rushed to get the vines off her. He managed to get the vines off of her wrists but not her neck. "Okay, Kage, breathe. Breathe. Give me a second." He said. Kage nodded, but struggled. With one last pull, he managed to rip, literally rip the vine off her neck.

Kage fell onto the cold floor, clutching her neck and breathing heavily. Echo grabbed her arm and helped her up. "You alright?" He asked. She slowly nodded. They both then heard soft footsteps and out of the shadows came Poison Ivy. Kage snapped out of her light headiness and got into fighting position. Echo clenched his fists. "My my, look at this! Miss me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

* * *

 **With Gray Ghost and Relic:**

"I swear if Riddler starts telling riddles, I WILL kill myself." Gray Ghost muttered. He and Relic had made their way to the back of the warehouse to get a better vantage point. "Where do you think he is?" Relic asked, looking around. "I mean he doesn't have the most camouflaged costume."

"We could check on the roof, maybe he went up there." Gray Ghost suggested. Suddenly, Relic stopped. "No need." He whispered. "Look." He pointed at Riddler who was sitting on a chair. Gray Ghost grabbed Relic's shoulder and turned the two of them invisible. Slowly, the two of them got closer to Riddler. Relic had his bow and arrows at the ready.

Once in range, Relic grabbed an arrow to get Riddler's attention. With one swift motion, he shot the arrow at the chair Riddler was sitting on. However, before it hit the chair, Riddler stood up and turned around. Shocked, Gray Ghost revealed where they were. "Huh, you missed." Riddler said, smirking and looking at the two boys.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Relic replied. Riddler stepped forward.

"Well, you'll just have to up your game I guess."

* * *

 **With Batman:**

Batman snuck around on the second floor of the warehouse. While looking for Joker, he couldn't help but try and look for Delta as well. Apparently, he didn't have to look far for Joker.

"Hello Batsy." A voice said. Batman turned around to see the ever so familiar psychopath in front of him. "Where is she?" Batman asked, putting his guard up. "Where's who?" Joker asked, teasingly. Batman glared at him.

"You know who…" Batman said.

"Oh! Right! You mean my new little monster!" Joker yelled, pretending to be shocked.

"Don't call her that." Batman growled. None of them had moved from their initial places. "Aww, is Batsy getting soft? Don't worry! She's healthy and in good shape." Joker said. Batman moved back a bit. "What do you mean? WE SAW THE PICTURE WHERE IS SHE?!" He yelled.

Joker put a finger to his lips. "Shhh you'll upset her by yelling and if you must know, she's one of us now." Joker said, laughing. Batman clenched his fists. Don't punch yet. Don't do it. He thought to himself. Joker smiled, seeing the discomfort in Batman. "Didn't you know Bats? One of your little Bat brats is a nasty young villain and she's remarkable at it." Joker said, letting out a laugh, echoing through the space.

* * *

 **With Dash and Nightwing:**

Nightwing came around the corner of a wall. "Coast's clear. Go for it." He said. Dash nodded and sped around some rooms. Nothing. It had been a few minutes and between Nightwing and Dash, that was a long time. Dash came back to where Nightwing was. "Nothing." He muttered, shaking his head. Nightwing sighed.

"We can check downstairs." Nightwing said. They were about to go downstairs, when Dash heard a small scream. "Wait." He said, stopping in his tracks.

"I heard her! Wait just let me check." Dash said. Nightwing thought to himself for a second. No, she wouldn't be screaming… "No! Dash! It's a trap!" He yelled. Before he could do anything a blur passed by him. As fast as he could, he sprinted after Dash.

"Del?" He asked. Another scream… coming from a room. "Del!" He yelled, running into a room. He looked around, swearing that this is where he heard the scream. Suddenly, a metal door slammed behind him. No… he thought. He ran to the door and tried to open it. Nothing. Shit… he thought to himself. He heard a bang at the door. Nightwing was outside trying to break the door down. He couldn't hear anything. He needed backup but he needed to break this door down.

Inside, Dash heard a familiar cackle. The classic Bat family cackle, but this one was a lot creepier. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Del… It's me… Matthew." He said, looking around. He heard another laugh and footsteps. He quickly turned around to see a shadow. It moved forward to reveal Delta… well a white haired, evil, revenge seeking Delta. Dash backed up, shocked at the changed person he saw before him. He held a hand out. "Delta… It's me, are you – are you alright? What happened? Why do you have white hair?" He asked, trying to stall her.

Delta walked towards him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Matthew, nice to see you finally found me…" She said, her smile turning into her signature smile.


End file.
